Started with a Blind Date
by viridian144
Summary: Bagi Wonwoo pacar pertama adlh komputer, tumpukan file adalah pacar kedua, buku kontrak adalah pacar ketiga. Tapi berubah sejak prtemuannya dgn iblis berkedok malaikat bernama Kim Mingyu. Pacar pertama adalah taring Mingyu, pacar kedua adalah senyuman sensual lelaki itu dan pacar ketiga adalah sesuatu yang slama ini Mingyu sembunyikan dibalik pakaiannya. It's MEANIE fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Meanie Fanfiction**

.

Cast : Seventeen Member

.

 _Started with a blind date_

.

.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Jeon Wonwoo, lelaki berumur 26 tahun peraih _people of the year_ selama 2 tahun berturut-turut di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Penghargaan untuk pegawai terbaik yang banyak diimpi-impikan oleh semua orang, tentu saja karena hadiah fantastis yang ditawarkan. Siapa juga yang tak tergiur dengan hadiah berlibur ke luar negeri gratis?

Sayangnya Wonwoo tidak tertarik, makanya ia tak mengambil hadiah itu walaupun sudah menang 2 kali. Berakhir dengan perusahaan yang membelikan mobil gratis dan bonus untuk Wonwoo.

Kenapa tidak tertarik? Tentu saja lelaki dengan tinggi 183 cm itu sebenarnya hanya ingin menunjukkan totalitasnya pada perusahaan. Datang disaat pegawai lainnya mungkin masih tidur dan pulang saat pegawai yang lain sudah tidur. Sahabat dan rekan satu kantor Wonwoo yang bernama Seungkwan sering menyebutnya _workaholic_ tapi Wonwoo tidak merasa seperti itu. Ia adalah seorang yang perfeksionis, bekerja di divisi _finance_ perusahaan membuat Wonwoo selalu mengecek berulang-ulang hasil kerjanya sebelum ia pulang dengan tenang. Berkutat dengan digit angka yang tidak sedikit sering membuat Wonwoo lupa waktu, itu alasan kenapa ia selalu pulang lebih lama dari pegawai lainnya.

Wonwoo tidak pernah mengeluh, tentu saja karena ia melakukan semuanya dengan senang hati. Bekerja di divisi _finance_ –terlebih di perusahaan property yang sangat terkenal di Korea– memang pekerjaan yang Wonwoo impikan sejak ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Makan dan minumnya masih teratur tapi entah kenapa Seungkwan selalu mengomel setiap melihat badan Wonwoo yang kurus kering padahal Wonwoo sendiri cuek.

Seungkwan sering mengomeli Wonwoo karena terlalu fokus bercinta dengan computer menghiraukan kesehatan matanya yang memang sudah minus, ini yang menyebabkan lelaki itu memakai kacamata jika sedang bekerja. Seungkwan juga sering mengomel jika Wonwoo. Baik. Hiraukan. Seungkwan memang rajanya mengomel.

Sebuah kertas jatuh tepat di hadapan Wonwoo. Sebuah undangan.

"Mantan kekasihmu akan menikah 2 bulan lagi."

Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung dari tempatnya duduk, "Lalu? Biarkan dia bahagia."

"Kau sendiri?" Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku juga bahagia sekarang," Wonwoo berucap percaya diri.

"Oh astaga!" Soonyoung menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Ini sudah 6 tahun berlalu sejak kalian putus hubungan dan 2 bulan lagi mantanmu akan menikah. Jangan sebut benda kotak itu sebagai kekasih!" Soonyoung memotong cepat saat melihat Wonwoo akan membuka mulut. Ia terlalu jengah dengan Wonwoo yang selalu menyebut komputer didepannya sebagai pacar pertama, tumpukan file di sebelahnya sebagai pacar kedua, buku kontrak sebagai pacar ketiga dan pacar-pacar lain yang Wonwoo sembunyikan di bawah meja serta brankas kantor.

Soonyoung menghela napas. "Aku dan Seungkwan sudah menyiapkan kencan buta untukmu. Dua hari lagi!"

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya, "Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak membutuhkannya!" tolaknya langsung.

"Di restoran _Chatswood_!"

"Tidak!"

"Aku sudah memesankan meja untuk kalian!"

"Tidak!"

"Jam 7 malam tepat, jangan sampai terlambat!"

"Tidak!"

"Seungkwan sudah menyiapkan baju yang bisa kau pakai!"

Wonwoo berteriak frustasi mengundang tawa keras dari Soonyoung, "Kau tak bisa menghindar, _babe!"_

Wonwoo menampik tangan Soonyoung yang akan mencolek dagu miliknya, "Aku akan datang asal kau bisa memasukkanku dalam tim opening _Diamond Plaza_!" Sebenarnya itu permintaan yang cukup mustahil menurut Wonwoo, berharap dengan itu Soonyoung bisa membatalkan kencan buta yang sudah ia rencanakan.

Soonyoung tampak berpikir sejenak, "Deal!"

 _Apa?_

"Tapi jika kau sampai kabur! Naikkan anggaran divisi _development_!" Soonyoung berujar. "10%!"

"Apa?!" Wonwoo menatap kaget, 10% bukan uang yang sedikit mengingat digit angka yang sering Wonwoo hitung kadang mencapai belasan. Divisi development itu tempat Soonyoung bekerja. "Divisi kalian––"

"Tinggal pilih datang dan kau bisa masuk dalam timku atau kabur dan silahkan naikkan anggaran kami!"

Wonwoo terlihat berpikir, memperhitungkan untung ruginya. Sebagai anak keuangan ia sudah terbiasa mempertimbangkan pilihan seperti ini, walaupun ini adalah pertukaran yang cukup bodoh hanya demi kencan buta. Jika Wonwoo datang, tinggal basa-basi sebentar dan ia bisa masuk tim opening yang diinginkan. Jika kabur, Wonwoo mau tidak mau harus berurusan dengan manajer _finance_ –Wonwoo menyebutnya wanita ular– yang tidak manusiawi sama sekali. Wanita gendut yang sudah cukup berumur itu terkenal sangat pelit dan Wonwoo bisa kena depak jika sampai berurusan dengan ular satu itu.

"Ini yang terakhir!" akhirnya Wonwoo berujar memohon.

"Deal!" Soonyoung menyambutnya dengan sangat bahagia, menjabat tangan Wonwoo tanda perjanjian sah. "Partnermu sedikit berbeda, aku yakin ini yang terakhir untukmu, _babe!"_

"Hei!" Wonwoo berujar kesal dan menjauhkan tangan Soonyoung yang berniat mencoleknya lagi. Sahabatnya itu langsung berlari bahagia keluar dari ruangan Wonwoo, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Soonyoung dan Seungkwan itu terlalu peduli dengan kisah asmara –kesendirian– Wonwoo. Mereka sering menyebut Wonwoo terkena sindrom jomblo akut kurang belaian, mengingat ia terakhir menjalin hubungan adalah 6 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan Soonyoung pernah dengan blak-blakan menanyakan kondisi seksual Wonwoo, bagaimana lelaki itu mampu bertahan selama 6 tahun tanpa ada pelampiasan kebutuhannya sebagai pria dewasa. Kan sudah dibilang komputer adalah pacar pertama Wonwoo. Dasar!

Wonwoo terlalu cuek untuk memikirkan masalah asmara, ia hanya belum menemukan yang cocok atau menggugah hatinya. Sebenarnya banyak teman di kantor Wonwoo yang terang-terangan mengungkapkan ketertarikan pada Wonwoo tapi ia menolaknya. Beberapa partner kencan buta –Soonyoung dan Seungkwan yang mengatur– sering tertarik untuk melanjutkan hubungan tapi lagi-lagi Wonwoo menolak.

Wonwoo itu tidak jelek, wajahnya malah bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata orang Korea –tampan– tapi sifat perfeksionisnya terlalu mendominasi. Sekalinya Wonwoo tertarik pada orang lain, biasanya mereka tidak tahan dengan sikap Wonwoo yang terlalu sibuk atau tidak perhatian sama sekali. Wonwoo tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, yang penting ia sudah bahagia walaupun tidak memiliki kekasih. Soonyoung memiliki kekasih kecil bernama Jihoon yang bekerja satu divisi di _development_ sedangkan Seungkwan, ngakunya sih punya tapi Wonwoo belum pernah melihat sosok yang Seungkwan akui sebagai kekasih.

"Aku tentu saja punya! Hanya saja keadaan membuat kami tak bisa bebas seperti pasangan lain," alasan dari Seungkwan.

Mungkin Seungkwan berpacaran dengan seorang goblin –pikir Wonwoo selama ini– yang hanya bisa keluar jika ia meniup lilin. Berhubung seluruh penjuru gedung di perusahaan dillengkapi dengan pendeteksi asap maka alasan dari Seungkwan cukup masuk akal. Harusnya Wonwoo bisa mengaku punya kekasih, tapi susah di kenalkan karena jaraknya yang jauh. Ya Wonwoo _ldr_ dengan kekasihnya yang ada di bulan. Bodoh!

.

.

Wonwoo menatap takjub bangunan yang ada di depannya, sebuah restoran dengan gaya eropa yang terkesan mewah. Alunan musik klasik dari dalam restoran bahkan terdengar dari tempat Wonwoo berdiri, padahal ia masih di parkiran mobil. Wonwoo menatap jam dan ternyata ia sudah terlambat 30 menit dari jadwal kencan butanya. Salahkan si wanita ular yang memaksa Wonwoo mengecek beberapa laporan sebelum diijinkan untuk pulang.

Karena waktu yang sangat terbatas Wonwoo jadi tak sempat mengambil pakaian yang telah disiapkan Seungkwan, alhasil ia hanya menyambar cardigan hitam untuk menutupi kemeja kerjanya dan mengganti sepatu dengan sneaker yang ia punya di kantor. Sentuhan terakhir adalah sebuah beanie gelap menutupi rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat muda. Wonwoo memang sengaja tidak ingin terlihat seperti lelaki _highclass,_ tentu saja demi menghindari orang yang hanya ingin mengincar uang miliknya. Hei jangan salah, Jeon Wonwoo adalah orang yang penuh perhitungan.

Wonwoo mematut dirinya di depan kaca mobil, melihat tampilannya.

Tidak buruk.

Walaupun sekarang ia lebih mirip perampok bank daripada orang yang ingin berkencan.

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli dan mulai melangkah mendekati restoran.

Desain di dalam restoran ternyata sangat bagus membuat Wonwoo tersenyum, lampu yang temaram dan meja yang diatur agak berjauhan terlihat sangat nyaman bagi siapa saja yang makan disana. Dinding yang mayoritas terbuat dari kaca membuat pelanggan bisa makan sembari menikmati pemandangan dari luar. Pasti restoran mahal.

Kekaguman Wonwoo terputus oleh getaran dari ponselnya.

"Ya aku sudah di dalam restoran!" Wonwoo berkata langsung setelah tau siapa yang menelponnya.

"Partnermu sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Dia memakai pakaian berwarna biru muda. Cari saja meja dengan tatanan yang spesial, ingat Jeon! Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk kencanmu malam ini!"

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru restoran, pelanggan yang datang hanya sedikit membuat Wonwoo tak kesulitan menemukan sosok dengan pakaian biru muda di meja ujung. Mejanya memang sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain karena ada vas bunga besar dan beberapa lilin ditata dengan apik di atasnya. Terkesan romantis. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Wonwoo.

"Hei Kwon Soonyoung! Kau yakin––"

"Tentu saja. Aku––"

Mati.

Ponsel Wonwoo mati total, ia merutuki keteledorannya yang lupa untuk mengisi baterai ponselnya sendiri. Baiklah. Demi masuk tim dan demi harga diri, Wonwoo melangkah percaya diri. Tinggal basa-basi sedikit dan ia bisa pulang dengan tenang. Harapannya sih.

.

.

"Hai, maaf terlambat. Ada sedikit gangguan tadi di jalan." Wonwoo berujar setelah duduk di depan seorang lelaki. Mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri.

 _Lelaki?_

Tentu saja lelaki. Hanya manusia satu ini yang Wonwoo lihat menggunakan pakaian berwarna biru muda –pelanggan yang lain mengenakan jas hitam mahal– di dalam restoran. Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk meminta penjelasan dari Kwon –sial– Soonyoung.

Lelaki didepannya ini hanya menatap heran pada Wonwoo.

"Ah kau tau sendiri lah, lalu lintas sedikit padat akhir-akhir ini." Wonwoo berbohong dengan sedikit gugup pada lawan bicaranya –sebut saja lawan walaupun hanya Wonwoo yang berbicara– yang memberikan tatapan tajam pada Wonwoo. Seperti singa yang menatap musuhnya di dalam hutan.

Pelayan datang membawakan hidangan untuk keduanya.

"Waah mungkin ini sudah termasuk dalam paket," Wonwoo menatap takjub pada makanan mewah yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Paket?" lelaki itu bertanya.

"Ya! Rekan kerjaku yang menyiapkan ini semua. Mereka selalu saja ikut campur dan akhirnya memaksaku untuk berkencan denganmu." Wonwoo menjawab santai sambil mencomot sepotong roti dari atas piring.

"Berkencan denganku?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku datang dengan suka rela bukan karena paksaan mereka. Maka dari itu, ayo nikmati kencan malam ini!" Wonwoo berbohong lagi dengan percaya diri.

Lelaki didepan tertawa, membuat Wonwoo terpaku pada gigi taring yang terlihat sangat atraktif sekarang ini. Jujur saja Wonwoo mengakui jika lelaki di depannya ini terlihat sangat maskulin dengan gaya bicara yang elegan, dengan wajah yang nyaris sempurna, kulit eksotis berwarna kecoklatan dan rambut hitam yang disisir rapi menampakkan dahi membuat semuanya tampak sangat enak dipandang.

 _Orang ini bukan manusia._

"Jadi sekarang kita sedang berkencan?"

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya, "Tentu saja, namanya juga kencan buta. Kita bisa memulainya dengan perlahan. Malam masih panjang, jadi tak perlu terburu-buru."

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku?"

Wonwoo terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir dan akhirnya menggeleng.

"Baiklah, ayo nikmati malam ini!" ucap lawannya final.

Wonwoo mengangguk tersenyum mengikuti langkah lelaki di depannya itu untuk mulai menyantap hidangan yang sudah tersaji. Mereka terlibat pada obrolan kecil yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Wonwoo sendiri bingung untuk memilih dan memulai topic pembicaraan.

"Jadi kau sering berkencan dengan tampilan seperti itu?" lelaki itu memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Setelah tadi beberapa saat hanya diisi dengan suara alat makan yang beradu.

Wonwoo mendongak dan mendapati dirinya terperangkap dalam tatapan orang yang ada didepan. Orang itu menatap Wonwoo dengan seksama, sembari mulut itu mengeluarkan seringaian. Tatapan dan senyum yang membuat Wonwoo jadi gugup sendiri, "Apakah aneh?"

"Tidak." Lelaki itu menjawab cepat. "Kau terlihat manis dengan tampilan seperti itu," diakhiri dengan senyum sensual yang membuat Wonwoo bergidik.

 _Damn it._

Ini tidak baik. Sangat tidak baik. Sinyal bahaya di dalam otak Wonwoo langsung menyala. Wonwoo sebagai pria dewasa tahu pasti apa arti tatapan dan senyum lawan bicaranya ini. Bukan jenis tatapan singa pada musuhnya tapi jenis tatapan singa pada rusa yang lemah. Lapar dan berkuasa. Lelaki didepan ini menatap seolah-olah Wonwoo adalah makanan yang siap disantap kapan saja. Ya tuhan apa salah Wonwoo hingga bertemu dengan orang seperti ini?

"Te.. Terima kasih." Wonwoo berdeham pelan. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku lupa belum memberi makan kucingku 2 hari ini."

Lelaki itu tertawa dan suaranya terdengar menggoda di telinga Wonwoo, "Tapi malam masih panjang, kenapa harus terburu-buru? Setidaknya kencan harus berakhir dengan sesuatu yang manis."

Wonwoo merasa dipukul oleh omongannya sendiri. Sial.

Ia pun terlihat menimbang sesuatu. Jika Wonwoo pergi sekarang, Soonyoung bisa saja menganggapnya kabur dan menuntut kenaikan anggaran sesuai dengan perjanjian yang disepakati. Dengan kata lain Wonwoo harus berurusan dengan wanita ular yang bisa membuat kepalanya botak kapan saja. Sesuatu yang manis? Dia mengajak Wonwoo makan gulali?

"Apakah dengan ciuman kau bisa menganggap kencan ini berakhir?" itu pemikiran terliar yang mampir di otak Wonwoo. Ia memposisikan diri sebagai laki-laki dan jawaban itu yang terlintas diotaknya. Setiap lelaki pasti menginginkan sebuah ciuman sebagai tanda perpisahan setelah puas berkencan. Tunggu, kenapa Wonwoo berasa jadi pihak wanita disini?

Lelaki itu mengangguk dengan elegan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lain Wonwoo langsung bangkit dari duduknya, menarik kerah kemeja –biru muda sial– dan menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir lelaki tersebut. Benar-benar bertubrukan karena tepat sedetik setelah kedua bibir itu bertemu, Wonwoo langsung menarik diri. Bibir mereka terlalu keras bertubrukan.

"Oh shit!" Wonwoo kembali ke tempat duduk, mengambil tisu dan meringis pelan setelah mendapati noda darah di tisu yang ia gunakan. Tadi ia terlalu panik hingga tanpa sadar bergerak terlalu cepat –bisa disebut bar-bar– dan menyakiti bibirnya sendiri. Salahkan gigi taring milik lelaki itu yang ternyata sangat tajam dan mampu mengoyak bibir milik Wonwoo, membuat bibir itu berdarah dan terluka. Wonwoo juga bersalah karena bergerak terlalu ganas.

 _Sial._

" _Slow down_ , _babe,"_ Wonwoo mendongak dan kaget menemukan orang itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. " _Let me show you how to end this date_!"

Belum sempat Wonwoo berbicara, lelaki itu sudah menurunkan kepalanya dan menekan bibir Wonwoo di bawah bibir miliknya, mencium Wonwoo dengan perlahan dan gairah yang menuntut.

Kalimat protes Wonwoo hanya berhenti di tenggorokan dan sialnya ia luluh pada sentuhan sensual bibir lelaki itu pada bibirnya. Sebagian diri Wonwoo terkejut oleh betapa tak berdayanya ia di bawah kekuasaan orang yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya. Sebagian lain mulai tersadar ketika lelaki itu memperdalam ciumannya, membawa lidah Wonwoo untuk menari pada irama yang sama dengan musik klasik yang sedang diputar.

Wonwoo mendorong pelan lelaki tersebut tapi sesuatu menekan tengkuknya hingga kepalanya tak bisa digerakkan. Rahangnya juga di tahan membuat lelaki itu dengan bebas dapat memperdalam ciumannya pada Wonwoo, ciuman dengan sensari rasa darah yang membuat perut Wonwoo sedikit mual. Sesuatu yang basah menjilat pelan luka di sudut kiri bibir Wonwoo dan membawa darah itu masuk lagi ke dalam mulutnya lewat ciuman yang sensual, Wonwoo mengerang pelan. Ia tak suka minum darah.

Wonwoo tak bisa berkutik ketika tengkuk dan rahangnya ditahan. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman, Wonwoo hanya pasrah tanpa berniat membalas. Lelaki itu menciumnya dengan hasrat liar yang terasa mendebarkan dan mengejutkan bagi Wonwoo. Ritme yang perlahan tapi memabukkan itu sempat membuat Wonwoo tergoda untuk ikut bermain lidah.

Wajah itu menjauh dengan gerakan pelan.

"Pergilah!" diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan tepat di bibir Wonwoo.

Saat Wonwoo menarik napas terengah-engah, secercah akal sehatnya muncul kembali. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh di depannya ini dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar menghiraukan pandangannya yang sedikit berkunang-kunang.

Otaknya sudah gila.

.

.

Soonyoung melangkah cepat setengah berlari menyusuri lorong kantor. Setelah semalaman penuh ia tak bisa menghubungi Wonwoo dan paginya tak menemukan sosok itu di ruang kerjanya tentu Soonyoung sangat khawatir. Ia langsung berlari tadi setelah seorang staff mengabari telah melihat Wonwoo di pantry.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" panggil Soonyoung pada seseorang yang berdiri di depan mesin kopi. Orang itu berbalik.

"Kau terlihat sangat mengenaskan sobat!"

Wonwoo memang terlihat sangat berantakan. Semalam ia memutuskan untuk pergi minum setelah keluar dari restoran, mabuk adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk melupakan suatu hal. Walaupun itu tidak berhasil karena setiap ia membuka mulut dan rasa perih akan datang bersamaan dengan ingatan tentang kejadian semalam. Wonwoo terlalu banyak minum hingga ia tak sadar dan tertidur di dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Bangun dengan kondisi hangover dipinggir jalan ditambah kenyataan jika ia terlambat bekerja membuat kepala Wonwoo semakin berdenyut. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun langsung menuju kantor tanpa mandi maupun ganti baju.

Soonyoung mendekat, "Kau mabuk? Wajahmu terlihat mengerikan! kantung matamu bahkan sekarang punya pundi-pundi udara! Dan lihat!" Soonyoung menunjuk luka di sudut bibir Wonwoo yang sekarang berwarna kemerahan. "Ganas juga yaa kalau kau sedang mabuk. Memang siapa yang kau serang?"

"Aku yang diserang bodoh!" Wonwoo bersungut.

"Apa?!"

"Orang yang semalam kau suruh untuk kencan buta denganku! Lelaki itu benar-benar mengerikan!"

"Apa?!"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau tak lihat bibirku terluka karena ulahnya?!"

"Apa?!" Wonwoo menoyor muka cengo dari Soonyoung, orang ini benar-benar tidak membantu. "Apa maksudmu? Kukira kau kabur makanya aku mencarimu sejak pagi!"

"Aku datang dan bertemu dengan lelaki yang kau suruh!" Wonwoo menjawab cepat.

"Aku tak menyuruh lelaki manapun untuk berkencan denganmu!"

"Apa?!"

"Namanya Hani, seorang pegawai kantoran seperti kita. Dia sudah menunggumu bahkan sebelum jam 7!"

Kepala Wonwoo berdenyut entah karena mabuk atau karena berita yang Soonyoung bawa. "Tidak mungkin! Jelas-jelas aku hanya melihat lelaki itu yang memakai pakaian berwarna biru muda di restoran. Kau bilang partnerku kali ini berbeda makanya aku tak kabur saat tahu dia laki-laki! Jangan bercanda Kwon!"

"Aku serius. Dia berbeda karena Hani bekerja dibidang yang sama denganmu! Kupikir setelah dengan model, dokter, bahkan pramugari tidak berhasil makanya Seungkwan memilih Hani yang sama-sama sibuk sepertimu. Mungkin dengan itu kalian malah bisa lebih akrab!"

Wonwoo terbelalak kaget, "Oh Sial!"

Soonyoung mengernyit heran, "Hani bilang kau tak datang ke restoran dan ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi. Ia sudah menunggu di meja yang kupesan di lantai 2 tapi––"

"APA?! Lantai 2?"

Wonwoo meremas rambutnya frustasi, jika yang dikatakan Soonyoung benar lalu siapa lelaki yang menciumnya semalam? Yaa Tuhan kenapa juga ia tak mengecek lantai 2 yang ada di restoran. Bodoh. Bodoh kau Jeon Wonwoo. Bibirmu sudah ternoda.

"Sepertinya aku mencium ada masalah disini," Soonyoung berkata pelan.

Tentu saja. Tentu saja ada masalah. Bibir sahabatmu baru saja menjadi korban pelecehan.

"Astaga mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini," Wonwoo meratap menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

Soonyoung menatap curiga dan mulai menyeringai pada Wonwoo, "Jadi kau melakukannya dengan lelaki yang kau sebut tadi?"

"Tidak!" Wonwoo berujar cepat setelah paham arah pembicaraan Soonyoung. "Tentu saja tidak. Dia hanya menciumku."

"KALIAN BERCIUMAN?!"

Wonwoo yang panik langsung membekap mulut Soonyoung, bisa gawat jika orang luar bisa mendengar. "Bukan ciuman karena aku tak melakukan apapun."

"Bukan ciuman tapi bibirmu terluka," Soonyoung mendecih dan melempar tangan Wonwoo yang ada di mulutnya. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi ceria, "Hei kenalkan aku dengan lelaki itu! Apakah dia tampan?"

"Tidak." _Ya!_

"Siapa namanya?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan semangat.

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Wonwoo membuang napas kasar, ia berasa sedang melakukan interview kerja sekarang ini. "Tidak! Dan aku akan sangat bahagia jika hal itu tidak terjadi!"

"Yaah padahal aku yakin dia hebat bisa membuatmu terluka dengan ciumannya!" Soonyoung tertawa aneh yang terdengar mengejek di telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendorong Soonyoung menjauh, "Pergilah! Kau pembawa sial untuk hidupku! Aku tak ingin melihat wajah menyebalkanmu itu!"

Tapi Soonyoung malah bergeming terdiam dan menatap aneh pada tubuh Wonwoo, meneliti dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala membuat Wonwoo sedikit risih. "Apa kau memakai beanie milikmu waktu ke restoran semalam?"

 _What? Darimana Soonyoung tahu?_

Wonwoo mengangguk gugup.

"Aku sepertinya tahu siapa lelaki yang kau maksud!" Soonyoung berkata dengan nada suram membuat Wonwoo mulai ketakutan. "Kau dalam masalah besar Jeon Wonwoo!"

Soonyoung tak memberikan jawaban tapi memberikan gesture lewat mata pada sesuatu yang ada di belakang Wonwoo. Wonwoo berputar dengan perasaan takut, pikirannya sudah berkecamuk. Apakah akan seperti di drama dan ia akan mendapati lelaki itu berdiri dibelakangnya?

Untungnya tidak.

Wonwoo bernapas lega saat tidak menemukan siapapun ada di belakangnya kecuali dinding dan televisi yang sejak tadi mereka abaikan. Wonwoo memicingkan matanya melihat layar pada tv besar yang tergantung di sudut ruangan. TV yang sedang menayangkan gosip paling heboh pagi ini, sebenarnya ia jarang –bahkan tidak pernah– menonton tv tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik untuk berjalan mendekat dan melihatnya lebih jelas.

Dan napas Wonwoo serasa berhenti saat itu juga setelah melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di dalam layar televisi. Seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas lengkap sedang melakukan conferensi pers dengan tagline berita yang membuat jantung Wonwoo berhenti berdetak.

' _Kim Mingyu tertangkap kamera berciuman di Restoran XXX'_

Dilengkapi dengan foto yang tidak sedikit blur menampakkan seorang lelaki memakai kemeja biru muda sedang mencium bibir orang lain yang terduduk di bangku restoran. Orang dengan pakaian berwarna hitam dan beanie gelap yang menutup kepala. Foto diambil dari posisi belakang sehingga orang yang memakai beanie itu hanya terlihat punggungnya.

Wonwoo jadi melirik cardigan hitam yang ia pakai sekarang.

Namun suara samar-samar yang keluar dari televisi mengembalikan fokus Wonwoo pada layar besar itu, _"….mencarinya. Tentu saja jika ada kesempatan aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi!"_

 _SIAL! TAMAT RIWAYATMU JEON WONWOO._

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Topik yang lumayan pasaran sihh tapi adakah yang berminat? :')


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **Meanie Fanfiction**

.

Cast : Seventeen Member

.

 _Started with a blind date_

.

.

"… _.mencarinya. Tentu saja jika ada kesempatan aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi!"_

Mingyu terdiam dan –pura-pura– menatap sendu ke arah depan pada kumpulan blitz yang sedari tadi menangkap gambarnya. Wartawan itu seperti semut yang jika ada gula sedikit pasti langsung berkumpul. Seperti sekarang ini, ruangan dipenuhi oleh puluhan wartawan pemburu berita yang sedang berebut menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Mingyu pura-pura tak mendengar, sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa tapi ditahan sebisa mungkin.

"Untuk meminta maaf atas tindakan tidak sopanku semalam," Lanjut Mingyu.

"Baiklah kalo begitu," seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Mingyu berujar. Suaranya yang lembut tapi tegas memenuhi ruangan, "Kami mengakui jika foto itu memang benar, tapi kami tegaskan sekali lagi jika Kim Mingyu tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapapun!"

Mingyu menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku mewakili semua tim meminta maaf untuk berita yang kurang mengenakkan seperti ini. Agensi akan segera membuat klarifikasi resmi untuk menjelaskan ini semua."

Jisoo membungkuk hormat diiringi oleh Mingyu setelahnya. "Kami mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada semua penggemar yang mungkin kecewa dan khawatir atas berita ini. Terimakasih atas perhatian yang selama ini sudah kalian limpahkan, kami tidak akan mengecewakan penggemar lagi. Mingyu tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya, dan akan terus menunjukkan kinerja yang lebih baik untuk kedepannya."

"Dan untuk Mrs. Beanie dimanapun kau berada, Mingyu sudah mengakui kesalahannya dan kami harap kau bersedia menemui kami untuk membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik!" Jisoo mengakhiri dengan statement jelas.

Mereka berdua langsung keluar dari ruangan yang sudah mulai sesak, beberapa wartawan ada yang kurang puas dengan penjelasan Jisoo dan akhirnya mengejar hingga ke depan pintu. Beruntung Jisoo telah menyiapkan beberapa security untuk mengawal jalannya conferensi pers sehingga kejaran wartawan dapat ditahan tanpa menimbulkan keributan.

.

.

Mingyu yang masuk duluan ke dalam kantor milik manajernya, membuka pintu dan langsung menyamankan diri pada sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Sesuatu di lempar ke atas meja. Mingyu melirik. Mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang tadi sempat dihebohkan oleh para wartawan.

"Bagus juga foto yang mereka ambil," komentar santai dari Mingyu setelah mengamati foto blur yang ada ditangannya. Dua orang sedang berciuman. Mingyu menjilat sudut kanan bibirnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang kasar. Oh itu plester yang ia gunakan untuk menutup luka di bibirnya yang menjadi korban keganasan seseorang. Mengingat itu membuat Mingyu tersenyum sendiri.

"Kesepakatan kita cuma sebatas makan malam bersama. Kau membuat semuanya jadi berantakan!" Jisoo menatap tajam pada Mingyu.

"Tenanglah hyung! Penggemarku tak akan pergi begitu saja."

Jisoo menatap tidak percaya, "Dan demi apa Kim Mingyu, siapa orang yang kau cium semalam itu huh?"

"Hanya seseorang dengan bibir yang sangat menggoda hyung," Mingyu tersenyum mengingat bagaimana lembut bibir orang itu di atas bibirnya.

"Cih bukan alasan untuk sembarang mencium orang!"

"Ayolah hyung!" Mingyu menatap manajernya lekat. "Yah walaupun meleset dari tujuan awal, setidaknya namaku sudah menjadi trending topic dan trending keyword hari ini!"

Jisoo membuang napas kasar, "Dasar! Jangan lakukan lagi! Itu berbahaya untuk imagemu di depan layar!"

Mingyu hanya mengangguk sekadarnya. Image di depan layar? Mingyu bahkan ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Sebenarnya skandal ini memang sudah diatur oleh Mingyu dan agensinya. Skandal yang sengaja diciptakan untuk menaikkan rating salah satu reality show yang sekarang sedang Mingyu bintangi. Skandal untuk bisnis, begitu mereka menyebutnya.

Rencananya adalah Mingyu akan makan malam dengan seseorang, mereka menciptakan skandal, partner makan malam yang disembunyikan dan reality show –yang Mingyu bintangi– akan memuat beberapa episode khusus untuk membahas skandal tersebut, puncaknya adalah mereka akan mengumumkan siapa partner makan malam Mingyu, seorang junior di agensinya sendiri. Makan malam dengan kedok antara senior dengan junior.

Tadaa! Bintang baru pun muncul.

Harusnya seperti itu sebelum Mingyu membuat berantakan semuanya. Membuat Jisoo harus memutar otak mencari alasan yang tepat di depan tim produksi reality show.

Malam itu sesuai dengan rencana Kim Mingyu datang ke restoran yang sudah dipesan. Semua sudah disiapkan mulai dari meja dan hiasannya, makanan mewah, bahkan musik sudah dinyalakan seromantis mungkin.

Tapi junior yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang dan Mingyu malah dikagetkan dengan kehadiran seorang lelaki yang dengan percaya diri mengambil tempat duduk di depannya. Seorang lelaki dengan topi kerucut yang terlihat sangat menarik di mata Mingyu, bahkan membuatnya lupa dengan tujuan awal masuk ke dalam restoran.

Lelaki itu terlihat lucu dengan tingkat kepercayaan dirinya yang setinggi langit. Mingyu sangat menyukai bagaimana sosok itu tetap percaya diri walaupun mimik panik terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya.

Menggemaskan.

Mingyu menyukai semua hal tentang lelaki itu, terlebih bibir merah yang selalu menggoda untuk dicium.

Mereka mengakhiri sesi kencan –orang itu yang mengklaim Mingyu sebagai partner kencan– dengan berciuman panjang. Mingyu sebenarnya enggan untuk mengakhiri sesi ciuman itu jika matanya tak melirik keluar dan mendapati kilatan blitz dari sebuah kamera.

Rencananya berhasil. Setidaknya pasti terjadi skandal.

Dengan berat hati iapun melepas ciuman dan membiarkan lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya. _Wherever you are, I will find you._

"Jadwal rilisnya sudah keluar. Seminggu lagi," Jisoo berujar membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu.

"Tenang hyung! semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Jisoo tampak berpikir, "Kita lihat saja bagaimana respon mereka setelah ini. Tugasmu sekarang adalah memastikan agar Mrs. Beanie tidak ikut campur!" Jisoo beranjak dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Hyung!" Jisoo berhenti setelah mendengar panggilan dari Mingyu. "Bukan Mrs. Beanie tapi Mr. Beanie!"

"APA?!"

"Kita harus mencari Mr. Beanie!"

Jisoo meremat rambutnya frustasi mendengar tutur anak asuhannya, "Apa yang kau tau tentang dia?"

Mingyu nampak berpikir, "Manis, menggemaskan, kulitnya halus apalagi bi––"

"KIM MINGYU!" yang dibentak hanya membalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

.

.

Mingyu menguap dan ia sudah menghitung jika ini adalah yang kedelapan kalinya dalam 10 menit, salahkan Hansol yang dengan tega membangunkan Mingyu pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk membawanya menemui seseorang. Ia duduk di barisan kedua sedangkan di balik kemudi ada Hansol yang sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan kekasihnya yang berdiri diluar pintu, disamping Mingyu ada Seungcheol yang sudah tidur dengan mulut terbuka.

Mereka sekarang berada di parkiran mobil sebuah gedung, masih di dalam mobil dan tidak ada niatan untuk keluar karena setelah ini mereka harus pergi ke tempat lain. Ada jadwal off air yang harus dihadiri dan beberapa jadwal lainnya. Mereka memang sibuk hari ini.

Skandal yang dibuat Mingyu tempo hari ternyata membuahkan hasil yang diluar ekspektasi. Benar-benar di luar ekspektasi. Walaupun sempat menjadi kontroversi selama satu hari penuh tapi berkat otak cerdas Mingyu dan timnya, sebuah cerita berhasil diciptakan untuk meredam penggemar yang tidak terima. Cerita tentang pengakuan sang idola yang melakukan kesalahan karena dipengaruhi oleh alcohol. Dibumbui dengan berbagai macam kalimat sesal dan permohonan maaf, statement diperkuat dengan keterangan dari pelayan restoran yang membenarkan jika public figure itu sudah memesan wine sejak kedatangannya di restoran. Pelayan restoran juga menambahkan jika sosok lain yang ada di foto itu sudah terlebih dahulu mencium Mingyu yang kemungkinan dalam pengaruh alcohol.

Keadaan membaik dengan cepat. Bagi Mingyu.

Foto skandal itu dibeli oleh salah satu _production house_ dengan harga yang fantastis. Menurut mereka, konsep foto tersebut sesuai dengan konsep film yang sedang mereka garap. Tentu saja Jisoo sang manajer langsung membubuhkan tanda tangan hitam diatas putih atas transaksi tersebut. Reality show Mingyu masih berlanjut, walaupun tim produksi sempat marah besar tapi melihat popularitas idola satu itu yang semakin meningkat membuat rasa marah hilang dalam sekejab.

Penggemar semakin banyak memberikan perhatiannya pada Mingyu. Berkat hal itu juga tak lama setelah skandal tersebut menguap, Mingyu mendapat kontrak baru untuk menjadi pemandu acara di sebuah program musik stasiun tv local.

 _Mingyu benar kan, rencananya memang selalu berhasil._

.

.

Mingyu menguap –ini yang ke sembilan kalinya– dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil. Waktu berjalan sangat lambat dan Hansol tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menghentikan obrolannya. Keduanya sedang melepas rindu satu sama lain dan Mingyu paham makanya ia tak mengeluarkan protes sejak tadi. Itulah konsekuensi jika menjadi public figure, tidak akan bebas berkeliaran bahkan untuk bertemu dengan orang yang dicintai.

Mingyu membuang napas kasar, melirik jam dan tersadar jika jadwal off-air mereka akan segera dimulai dalam 1 jam. Ia pun berdeham membuat Hansol dan lawan bicaranya terdiam sesaat. Hansol yang peka dengan sindiran Mingyu langsung mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan pada kekasihnya dan memberikan kecupan mesra yang membuat Mingyu memalingkan muka.

Tepat setelah Hansol menarik diri, mereka semua dikagetkan oleh suara klakson mobil yang terdengar sangat nyaring dari arah belakang. Kekasih Hansol yang berada di luar pintu bahkan sampai terlonjak dengan suara barusan sedangkan Hansol dengan buru-buru langsung menutup jendela mobil agar tidak terlihat dari luar.

Mingyu menoleh dan mendapati sebuah mobil coupe berwarna putih melaju dengan perlahan menempatkan diri untuk parkir di samping van yang Mingyu gunakan.

Seseorang keluar dari pintu kemudi.

Mata Mingyu tak pernah terlepas barang sedetikpun dari pemilik mobil coupe putih yang barusan keluar. Seseorang dengan kemeja putih yang dibungkus dengan sweater berwarna hijau tosca dipadu padankan dengan bawahan gelap, rambut kecoklatan yang ditata melawan gravitasi –berantakan tapi apik– dan sentuhan akhir berupa kacamata bulat bertengger rapi di atas hidung mancungnya. Mingyu menelan ludah gusar. _He's so adorable._

"Hyung!" itu suara kekasih Hansol yang berteriak memanggil.

Pemilik mobil coupe itu menoleh

"Kau terlihat," jeda sebentar. _Sexy._ "Luar biasa."

Mingyu menggeleng tidak setuju dari dalam mobil, jelas-jelas kata luar biasa tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok itu. _Hot and sexy_.

"Ya aku tahu! Berhenti menatapku nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta!" pemilik mobil coupe itu menjawab membuat Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya. Terlalu percaya diri tapi Mingyu membenarkan.

Mingyu mengintip dari balik jendela, mengamati sosok yang sedang sibuk mengambil barang dari dalam mobilnya. Mingyu memicingkan mata, ternyata yang diambil pemilik mobil coupe itu adalah sebuah burger lengkap dengan colanya.

"Tumben kau berangkat pa––."

"Hyuuunggg! Sudah kubilang jauhi makanan sampah seperti itu atau–– " suara itu semakin menjauh, bersamaan dengan si pemilik mobil coupe yang kabur berlari masuk ke dalam gedung menyelamatkan burgernya dari kejaran kekasih Hansol.

Mingyu tertawa pelan mengiringi sosok bersweater hijau tosca yang menghilang tepat di balik pintu gedung di belakang sana.

"Kita ambil kontraknya!" Mingyu berkata cepat pada Hansol yang ada di depan.

"HAH?!" Hansol terdengar sangat excited. "Bukankah jadwalmu bertubrukan dengan yang ada kontrak? Bagaimana syuting web drama—"

"Aku akan bicara dengan Jisoo hyung! Kau juga menginginkan kontrak itu kan?" Mingyu memotong ucapan Hansol.

" _Yes. Yes. Absolutely yes_!" Hansol tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, jika mereka mengambil kontrak maka ia bisa selalu bersama dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau yang terbaik, _brother!"_ Senyum bahagia tak pernah lepas dari wajah blasteran itu, Hansol pun menjalankan mobil menjauh dari gedung tempat sang kekasih bekerja.

Ini bukan tentang Hansol dan kekasih yang ia sembunyikan, tapi tentang Mingyu dan keinginan terbesarnya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan si pemilik mobil coupe putih.

" _I'll catch you little beanie_!" gumam Mingyu dengan senyum penuh arti menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

Wonwoo jadi pemerhati sosial. Khususnya media sosial.

Selama 26 tahun hidup, baru kali ini Wonwoo mengaktifkan kembali semua akun media sosial yang pernah ia makamkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Berterimakasihlah pada orang yang bernama Kim Mingyu yang berhasil membuat pekerjaan Wonwoo bertambah banyak, termasuk menjadi pemerhati tagar trending topic di media sosial. Sial!

Pernah suatu hari Wonwoo dibuat kesal dengan tagar #whereismrsbeanie yang menjadi trending topic selama beberapa hari di media sosial. Wonwoo menghabiskan satu hari penuh untuk menggerutu kesal dan mengabaikan beberapa laporan yang harusnya ia periksa.

Bagaimana bisa orang-orang itu menyebutnya Mrs. Beanie?

Baik. Wonwoo mengakui jika foto yang di publish memang tidak jelas sehingga orang hanya melihat punggungnya. Badannya yang kurus ditambah cardigan hitam dan beanie yang ia pakai membuat banyak orang salah paham. Orang tidak bisa melihat rambutnya yang pendek dan sialnya tangan Mingyu yang memegang tengkuk membuat potongan leher itu tertutup sempurna.

Lengkap sudah alasan yang membuat banyak orang mengira Wonwoo adalah perempuan. Wonwoo sudah terlanjur kesal hingga akhirnya membakar semua outfit yang ia pakai hari itu, mulai dari cardigan hitam, kemeja kerja, beanie –kesayangan– hingga celana dalam _supreme_ miliknya pun tak luput menjadi korban lalapan api.

Kisah drama hasil bualan Kim Mingyu pun sukses membuat Wonwoo berang berhari-hari. Sangat-sangat marah hingga rasanya ingin melempar Mingyu dari rooftop kantornya yang berada di lantai 30. Tapi urung karena ia takut dipenjara. Dasar!

Mingyu itu licik. Sangat-sangat licik hingga tega menipu pengikutnya sendiri –mereka terlalu liar untuk disebut penggemar oleh Wonwoo– dengan menceritakan kebohongan yang sayangnya hanya ia yang tahu. Soonyoung sebenarnya juga tahu tapi untuk menghindari masalah yang lebih parah, mereka berdua memilih untuk diam.

Keadaan memang membaik. Tapi tidak bagi Wonwoo. Sebenarnya ia masih beruntung karena public belum tahu siapa sosok asli dari Mrs. Beanie, kalau sampai ketahuan Wonwoo akan dengan senang hati meninggalkan Korea demi ketenangan jiwanya.

Pengikut Mingyu itu sangat-sangat beringas. Wonwoo baru menyadari jika tulisan di media sosial ternyata bisa lebih tajam dari pisau yang ada di dapurnya.

' _Dia memanfaatkan kesempatan karena Mingyu oppa sedang mabuk, setelah ini pasti mengajukan tuntutan dan memeras uri oppa!'_

' _Aku memang kecewa, tapi lebih kecewa pada orang yang mengambil keuntungan dari Mingyu oppa yang sedang mabuk. Kalau aku disana sudah kupukul wajah itu dengan wajan nenekku! Benar-benar keterlaluan!'_

' _Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri, apakah semua ini tentang uang? Atau ketenaran? Aku yakin dia akan rela menjual tubuhnya demi dua hal itu.'_

Demi Tuhan, bahkan jika Wonwoo menjadi wanita betulan ia tak akan melakukan hal sehina itu. Sayangnya Wonwoo adalah laki-laki tulen yang sialnya terjebak dalam permainan setan milik Kim Mingyu.

' _Jika aku bertemu dengan #mrsbeanie, akan kupotong bibirnya karena telah lancang mencium Mingyu Oppa! #whereismrsbeanie'_

' _Ini sudah keterlaluan. Akan kubawa kepala orang itu dihadapan Mingyu! Aku tak tahu ada orang yang serendah itu. #whereismrsbeanie'_

' _Ini tidak baik! Sampai mati pun aku tak rela orang itu mencium Mingyu oppa! Kakakku sampai menangis sehari semalam dan seperti mayat hidup sekarang! Sakit dibalas sakit, air mata dibalas air mata! Tolong siapapun yang tahu keberadaan #mrsbeanie segera hubungi aku! Akan kuberi pelajaran wanita sialan itu! #whereismrsbeanie'_

Apakah itu bisa dikategorikan ancaman pembunuhan? Karena setelah membaca komentar tersebut, Wonwoo jadi was-was setiap keluar dari rumahnya. Takut jika tiba-tiba semua pengikut Mingyu mengetahui sosok asli Mrs. Beanie dan mulai menerornya. Seluruh pengikut Mingyu sedang semangat-semangatnya memburu Wonwoo demi idola mereka membuat Wonwoo jadi parno sendiri.

Saat buka mata tak tenang dalam tidurpun tidak tenang. Sejak kejadian itu –entah mengapa– Wonwoo selalu bermimpi dikejar oleh vampire hitam –sialnya berwajah orang itu– yang terobsesi untuk menggigitnya, bukan menggigit di leher seperti yang ada di film-film tapi menggigit di bibir membuatnya selalu terbangun tengah malam dengan napas terengah-engah.

Kantung matanya mungkin sekarang sudah beranak pinak mengingat ia jadi susah tidur, Wonwoo harus mengkonsumsi obat tidur. Seungkwan belum tahu jadi ia aman dari omelan sahabatnya itu.

Wonwoo benar-benar mengutuk siapapun orang yang bernama Kim Mingyu dan pengikutnya yang sudah membuat hidupnya jadi serba tak tenang.

Termasuk orang yang sekarang ini sedang membuat keributan di ujung ruangan membuat konsentrasi Wonwoo terganggu. Dasar!

Ia berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan melongok ke sumber suara. Si Wanita ular –sumber keributan– sedang mencoba berdiri di atas kursi kecil, mungkin berniat untuk terlihat lebih tinggi. Beberapa orang –Wonwoo yakin mereka penjilat– tampak membantunya berdiri dan mengumpulkan perhatian seluruh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan _finance._

"Baik. Aku ada kabar buruk dan kabar baik untuk hari ini!" Wanita itu berdehem pelan, semua yang ada diruangan mendengarkan dengan seksama termasuk Wonwoo didalamnya.

"Kabar buruk hari ini adalah Kang Seulgi mengalami kecelakaan saat akan berangkat ke kantor dan sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Lukanya cukup parah hingga harus menjalani pemulihan yang cukup lama."

Orang-orang mulai berbisik.

"Kabar baiknya berhubung Kang Seulgi adalah penanggung jawab keuangan tim Diamond Plaza, posisi itu sekarang kosong dan— "

"AKU!" Wonwoo tanpa sadar berkata cepat, ia terlalu antusias. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. "Aku turut bersedih atas apa yang dialami Seulgi-ssi dan berdoa untuk kesembuhannya. Beberapa hari kemarin kami sempat berdiskusi soal konsep Diamond Plaza dan aku tertarik—"

"Bagus!" Wanita ular itu gantian memotong omongan Wonwoo. "Jeon Wonwoo kau gantikan Kang Seulgi di tim itu! Sekretarisku akan memberimu beberapa berkas untuk dipelajari."

Ia mengangguk sangat bahagia. Yes! Setidaknya ada satu keinginannya yang bisa tercapai.

Perjanjian dengan Soonyoung tempo hari ternyata gagal membuatnya masuk dalam tim Diamond Plaza. Soonyoung menganggap Wonwoo tak hadir di kencan buta yang sudah ia siapkan membuat Wonwoo berang bukan kepalang. Ia tak sudi menaikkan anggaran divisi Soonyoung dan berjanji dalam hati akan memotong diam-diam gaji pembawa sial itu bulan depan. Tolong ingatkan Wonwoo soal ini!

Diamond Plaza sendiri merupakan pusat perbelanjaan mewah yang dibangun tepat di pusat Pulau Jeju. Sebuah proyek perusahaan yang sudah berjalan hampir selama 2 tahun akhirnya menemukan titik akhir. Tim ini adalah tim khusus yang dibuat untuk mempersiapkan Grand Opening Diamond Plaza.

Wonwoo sebenarnya sangat tertarik masuk ke dalam tim opening karena ia bisa pergi ke Pulau Jeju tanpa harus merasa bersalah pada pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan di Seoul. Bekerja sambil berlibur atau berlibur sambil bekerja, Wonwoo lebih memilih seperti itu daripada ia hanya berlibur dan tumpukan pekerjaan akan siap menanti sesampainya di kantor. Ditengah masalah yang ia rasakan sekarang, bekerja –sambil berlibur– adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Setidaknya saat di Pulau Jeju, ia bisa menenangkan diri dari tekanan yang ditimbulkan oleh pengikut Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati wanita ular sudah berdiri didepan mejanya. Sejak kapan orang ini bergerak?

"Fokuslah pada pekerjaanmu! Banyak laporan yang belum kau teliti dari kemarin. Jangan terlalu sering bermain ponsel atau aku akan membuangnya!"

Wonwoo mengangguk patuh.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Ya?"

"Kau terlihat tampan hari ini," Wanita ular itu pergi tanpa bertanggung jawab atas bisikan-bisikan yang timbul setelah ucapannya barusan.

Wonwoo menghela napas tak peduli dan kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Berkat skandal dari orang yang bernama Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo sekarang belajar untuk mengklasifikasikan jenis-jenis penggemar –pengikut Mingyu– yang ada di negaranya.

Berdasarkan efek dari skandal dan cerita bualan dari orang itu, ia telah melakukan analisis dan mendapatkan hasil bahwa sekarang pengikut Mingyu terbagi menjadi 8 kubu.

Mereka terbagi menjadi Pemuja Mingyu dan Pendukung Mingyu –merupakan kubu dengan jumlah anggota terbanyak–, Pembenci Mingyu –walaupun jumlahnya sedikit–, Pembenci Wonwoo, Penghujat Wonwoo, Pengutuk Wonwoo, Pengancam Wonwoo, dan kubu terakhir adalah Pengkritik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sempat meremat rambut frustasi saat sadar dengan hasil analisisnya sendiri, ternyata 5 dari 8 kubu pengikut Mingyu adalah musuhnya.

Kubu Pengkritik adalah kubu yang sekarang ini menjadi perhatian Wonwoo. Disaat yang lain memberikan dukungan pada Mingyu atau mencemoohnya, ada sebagian kecil dari pengikut Mingyu yang mengkritik sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia sadari.

Kritikan mereka beraneka ragam mulai dari gaya berpakaian Wonwoo yang –kata mereka– tidak sesuai untuk standar restoran mewah, bahunya yang terlalu lebar, bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat jauh dari standar _body goals_ –tentu saja karena ia bukan wanita– hingga gesturenya yang terlihat seperti orang yang payah dalam berciuman. Sial!

Kubu pengkritik benar-benar membuat Wonwoo memutar otaknya tidak percaya, berbekal dari sana Wonwoo pun merubah style kantor menjadi lebih trendy. Ia melakukan ini sebagai pembuktian –entah pada siapa– bahwa secuek-cueknya Jeon Wonwoo, ia masih bisa berpenampilan kece dan membuat banyak orang terkagum. Jujur ia cukup sakit hati setiap membaca komentar-komentar buruk tentangnya. Makanya Wonwoo sekarang bisa menghabiskan setengah jam lebih lama untuk memilih pakaian dan merapikan rambutnya. Dan pujian barusan membuktikan jika usahanya tadi pagi tidak sia-sia, walaupun jujur Wonwoo tidak mengharapkan pujian itu datang dari si wanita ular.

 _Heol_

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka kau masuk juga ke tim ini," Soonyoung berkata tanpa dosa.

Wonwoo mendecih, ingin rasanya ia berteriak bangga karena bisa masuk dalam tim tanpa bantuan sahabat pembawa sial ini. Tapi urung mengingat alasan ia masuk tim juga karena kecelakaan yang dialami oleh rekan satu divisinya. Rasa bangganya jadi berkurang.

"Tentu saja! Setidaknya Jeju masih lebih baik daripada Seoul!" _yang penuh dengan pengikut Mingyu._

"Jeju memang yang terbaik!" Seungkwan si pecinta Jeju menjawab tak kalah semangat.

"Waaah aku tak sabar berlibur bersama Jihoonku," Soonyoung mulai bertingkah aneh untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaannya. Proyek ini memang mereka anggap sebagai proyek semi liburan di antara kesibukan yang ada di kantor khususnya bagi Wonwoo yang memang jarang –tidak pernah– berlibur.

Mereka bertiga kini sedang menunggu di depan lift, hari ini ada rapat Diamond Plaza dan bagi Wonwoo ini adalah rapat perdananya sejak ia masuk ke dalam tim.

"Kemarin aku menemukan sesuatu," Wonwoo memecah keheningan yang dibalas tatapan tanya oleh dua orang di sebelahnya. "Kenapa anggaran advertising belum ada yang terealisasi? Bukankah harusnya sudah selesai dari dulu?"

"Yaahh kami ada sedikit masalah waktu itu," Seungkwan mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

"Hei Boo Seungkwan! Bukankah kau penanggung jawab bagian itu?" Wonwoo menuding.

"Yaa Hyuuung!" Seungkwan tidak terima. "Akan kuselesaikan tepat waktu, kalian tenang saja!"

"Ck dasar! Kalau begitu selamat bekerja keras Boo-ssi, aku dan Wonwoo berlibur dulu!" Soonyoung berujar dengan nada sombong membuat Seungkwan semakin cemberut. Wonwoo melakukan high five bersama Soonyoung yang sama-sama bahagia di atas penderitaan si pecinta Jeju.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa ambass––"

Ucapan Wonwoo terpotong oleh bunyi ting pelan yang menandakan lift sudah sampai di lantai mereka. Pintu lift perlahan terbuka menampakkan sosok yang membuat mata dan mulut Wonwoo terbuka sangat lebar, bahkan ia sampai lupa untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

Lelaki yang sama yang ada di Restoran, di dalam televisi bahkan di dalam mimpi Wonwoo.

Itu Kim Mingyu.

Berdiri di dalam lift dengan mimik yang sama-sama kaget seperti ketiga orang lainnya. Beruntung Mingyu dengan cepat bisa mengontrol keadaan –tepat sebelum pintu lift menutup percuma– ia menarik salah satu sosok yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

.

.

Wonwoo meringis pelan.

Tulang punggungnya menjadi korban kekerasan Mingyu. Lelaki itu menariknya terlalu keras, menabrakkan tubuh Wonwoo ke dinding lift dan mengurungnya diantara dua lengan milik sang publik figure.

" _Good to see you my little beanie._ "

 _Damn it. That deep voice._

Wonwoo menelan ludah. Ia tidak takut, tetapi untuk sesaat ia merasa sangat takjub pada maskulinitas Mingyu yang terasa mengerikan. Lelaki itu berdiri terlalu dekat dan suara barusan terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya.

Untuk alasan yang tak dapat dijelaskan, mata Wonwoo kini tertuju pada wajah milik Mingyu yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Melirik ke arah bibir lelaki itu yang terlihat sangat lembab oleh produk bernama lipbalm, tipikal pria yang peduli dengan penampilan. Wonwoo mengerjapkan mata menyadari dirinya membayangkan bibir itu menekan bibirnya sendiri seperti yang selama ini hadir di dalam mimpinya.

Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk menaikkan dosis obat tidur miliknya nanti malam! Tolong sekali! Orang ini penyebab hidupnya tidak tenang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Kau tak sadar––"

" _Slow down babe!_ Akan kujawab satu-satu!" Mingyu memotong tembakan pertanyaan dari Wonwoo.

"Setidaknya jauhkan tubuhmu dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Wonwoo berujar protes tanpa berniat melakukan perlawanan. Ia yakin lelaki di depannya ini bukan tipikal orang yang bisa dilawan, apalagi menggunakan kekerasan.

Wonwoo sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, jika melawan mungkin hal yang lebih buruk bisa terjadi. Bayang-bayang soal beberapa berita pemerkosaan di dalam lift tiba-tiba terbersit di dalam otaknya. Memang terlalu ekstrem tapi bagi Wonwoo mencegah itu lebih baik daripada –menikmati– mengobati. Ia tak boleh bertindak gegabah. Percuma juga jika melakukan perlawanan di saat lift masih bergerak dan dia tak sebodoh itu untuk membangunkan singa seperti Mingyu. Kim Mingyu itu berbahaya. Wonwoo harus menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Bukannya menjawab Mingyu mengeluarkan tawa pelannya, membuat Wonwoo terpaku pada gigi taring yang diam-diam menyembul di balik belahan bibir itu. Wonwoo tak pernah menyangka jika ia bisa sebegitu tertariknya pada organ tubuh berwarna putih milik lelaki yang ada di depannya. Sial!

"Terlalu gila memikirkan betapa aku merindukan suaramu barusan,"

Wajah itu mendekat membuat Wonwoo dapat merasakan napas hangat lelaki itu di atas wajahnya. Tangan Wonwoo refleks terangkat untuk mendorong lebih jauh tapi refleks Mingyu ternyata lebih cepat dengan menangkap tangan kecil itu dalam genggamannya. Tuh kan Kim Mingyu memang tak bisa dilawan. Ya Tuhan, selamatkan Wonwoo!

"Kau tak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?" perkataan Wonwoo barusan berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Mingyu yang mengendusi sekitar pipinya.

"Apa yang harus kuucapkan? Hanya ada satu hal yang harus kau dengar sekarang ini!" Mingyu menjawab santai. "Aku merindukanmu!"

Sial. Bukan begitu maksud Wonwoo.

"Soal kebohongan yang kau ucapkan di depan layar? Aku yakin sekali kau tidak mabuk malam itu! Kau yang mencium––"

"Dan kau menikmatinya. Jangan lupakan fakta itu!" Mingyu memotong.

"Tidak! Maksudku, aku diam bukan berarti menikmatinya. Kau sendiri yang membohongiku sejak awal," ralat Wonwoo

Terdengar suara tawa ringan dari samping, "Ah hatiku sakit sekali mendengar kalimat barusan. Kita ulangi saja! Beri aku 5 menit dan aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya!"

Wonwoo menjawab tidak dengan cepat membuat desisan kecewa datang dari Mingyu yang masih setia mengendusi pipinya, tadi sempat bergeser ke telinga tapi karena Wonwoo bergerak gusar wajah itu kembali ke sekitar pipi dan pelipisnya.

"Kau harus meminta maaf ! Pengikutmu sudah menyakitiku!"

Lelaki itu bergerak cepat setelah Wonwoo menyelesaikan ucapannya. Bergerak menjauh dan mulai memindai tubuh Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah menggunakan matanya yang tajam. Lalu menghela napas lega. Mungkin.

"Tidak sayang, kau baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak mengetahui siapa yang ada di foto itu!" Wajah itu kembali mendekat.

Batinku yang terluka. Inginnya Wonwoo berteriak itu sekarang juga. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mendengar kalimat maaf dari orang satu ini, bukan malah kalimat-kalimat yang bisa mengganggu kesehatan otaknya.

"Tapi aku akan meminta maaf jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik," terdengar tulus di telinga Wonwoo.

"Kau harus melakukannya!" Wonwoo berkata cepat. Matanya melirik dan mendapati pergerakan bibir Mingyu menuju pipinya, sangat dekat hingga ia bisa mencium wangi butter dari lipbalm yang di pakai oleh Mingyu. Gerakan itu sekarang berpindah ke bulu mata Wonwoo membuatnya harus menutup mata.

"Rambutmu wangi. Aku menyukainya," suara Mingyu halus dan lembut seperti karpet beludru milik Wonwoo yang ada di apartemennya. Karpet yang selalu dijadikan tempat untuk berbaring nyaman sepulang dari bekerja.

Ia membuka mata dan mengutuk jantungnya sendiri yang melakukan lompatan menjengkelkan hanya karena pujian barusan. _Astaga! Dimana kata maafnya?_

"Hei kau tak berniat melakukan sesuatu yang manis denganku?"

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya yang dibalas dengan tatapan intens dari wajah di depannya ini. Mingyu gila. Dan ia ikut-ikutan menjadi gila hanya karena suara Mingyu yang terdengar sangat menggoda barusan. Seperti bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

" _I miss your lips,"_ Shit! That damn smile _. "Terutama ciuman manismu_."

Mingyu menciumnya.

Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo membuat sebagian kecil –hanya sebagian kecil, jangan salah paham– dalam diri Wonwoo bersorak karena mimpinya menjadi nyata. Bibir Mingyu terasa lembab dengan sensasi lengket yang menggetarkan membuat Wonwoo mengutuk siapapun yang menciptakan produk bernama lipbalm. Bibir itu tidak bergerak, hanya berdiam menyalurkan getaran aneh yang menggelitik perut Wonwoo. Adegan-adegan yang sering hadir di mimpinya tiap malam berputar ulang seperti kaset rusak di dalam otak Wonwoo. Bagaimana vampire hitam itu selalu berhasil menangkapnya, mengurungnya, dan membuatnya tak berdaya dibawah kungkungannya.

Wonwoo melirik ke arah pintu lift. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Posisi ini mulai tak baik untuk jantungnya.

Mingyu menarik diri meninggalkan bibir Wonwoo yang ikut-ikutan lembab oleh lipbalm alami dari bibirnya, lalu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang. Bolehkah ia membawa pulang makhluk satu ini?

Tangan Mingyu mendekat, mengusap lembut bibir Wonwoo dan terhenti di sudut yang terdapat bekas luka mengering berwarna kehitaman. Wonwoo mendongak dan mendapati tatapan memuja dari orang yang barusan menciumnya.

"Apakah sakit? Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi!"

Jantung Wonwoo melompat lagi. Sial!

Suara ting pelan menyadarkan Wonwoo dari rasa takjubnya. Suara barusan juga menandakan waktu yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Wonwoo sesuai dengan perhitungannya sejak awal.

Tanpa membuang waktu Wonwoo dengan cepat menoleh dan menggigit ibu jari milik Mingyu yang tadi berada di sudut bibirnya, membuat Mingyu berteriak dan mengerang dengan suara erangan yang terdengar seperti beruang kesakitan di telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengambil kesempatan saat itu juga untuk mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh dari tubuhnya, bergerak cepat menuju pintu lift yang perlahan terbuka. Beberapa orang yang telah menunggu di depan lift memaki ringan pada Wonwoo yang bergerak dengan brutal menabrak mereka. Ia bergumam maaf pelan dan menjauh dari kerumunan, menjauh dari lift lebih tepatnya.

Wonwoo membalikkan badan, menatap tajam pada sosok tinggi menjulang yang berada di barisan paling belakang lift. Iapun dengan sengaja membenahi gagang kacamata di atas hidungnya menggunakan jari tengah –pose yang kasar– sebagai ucapan perpisahan untuk makhluk di depan sana. Bukannya marah, Wonwoo malah dibuat merinding dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah Mingyu dan gerakan sensual lelaki itu –menjilat dan mengulum bekas gigitan Wonwoo di ibu jari miliknya– yang membuat Wonwoo jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

 _Dasar gila!_

Pintu lift tertutup dan Wonwoo tak pernah merasa lega seluar biasa ini.

"Wonwoo/hyung!"

Teriakan dari arah belakang membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu lift ke arah dua orang yang berjalan tergesa ke arahnya.

"Kalian mengejarku lewat tangga?" tanyanya pada dua orang yang sekarang sedang menetralkan napas mereka yang terengah-engah, terlihat wajah dan leher mereka yang mengkilap oleh keringat.

"Tadinya aku ingin masuk di lift yang sama denganmu, tapi orang ini menahanku dan memaksaku naik tangga untuk mengejarmu!" Seungkwan mendorong tubuh Soonyoung di sebelahnya, membuat lelaki itu terjungkal ke samping. Bukannya bangun Soonyoung malah melentangkan tubuhnya di lantai dengan napas yang masih tidak stabil.

"Wonwoo butuh privasi dengan orang itu!"

Wonwoo menendang kaki Soonyoung setelah mendengar kalimat barusan. Yang ditendang hanya meringis pelan dan tertawa setelahnya.

"Hei Boo Seungkwan! Katakan padaku apakah orang tadi benar-benar Kim Mingyu? Kim Mingyu yang ada di TV? Kim Mingyu yang barusan terkena skandal? Kim Mingyu––" Ia menembakkan banyak pertanyaan pada Seungkwan.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir ada berapa Kim Mingyu yang––Hei hyung bibirmu berdarah!"

"APA?!"

Wonwoo segera berlari menuju dinding yang terbuat dari kaca menghiraukan Soonyoung yang sudah heboh soal waktu privasi Wonwoo dengan Mingyu. Menilik sebentar wajahnya di depan kaca dan menemukan setitik darah di sudut bibirnya. Bekas luka menghitam miliknya telah mengelupas dengan paksa membuat sedikit darah kembali keluar, mungkin akibat gerakan brutal yang tadi ia lakukan di dalam lift membuat luka itu tergores dengan kuku milik Mingyu.

 _Lecet lagi?_

.

.

Wonwoo terduduk tenang di dalam ruang pertemuan mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari ketua tim yang ada di depan sana, di mejanya sudah bertumpuk beberapa berkas yang nantinya akan menjadi tanggung jawab Wonwoo selama berada di tim ini. Soonyoung duduk tak jauh darinya, sedang fokus membaca laporan yang ada di depan mejanya. Sedangkan Seungkwan tadi ijin keluar tapi sampai sekarang belum juga kembali.

Di depan sana ada salah satu rekan –beda divisi– Wonwoo yang bernama Yoon Jeonghan, orang yang sangat cerdas dalam memanfaatkan peluang yang ada. Jadi tak mengagetkan jika Jeonghan ditunjuk oleh direktur untuk menjadi ketua tim Diamond Plaza, Jeonghan memang luar biasa.

"Wonwoo-ssi, kapan kau bisa memberiku laporan budgeting proyek ini?"

"Secepatnya setelah aku memastikan dana untuk tim advertising." Wonwoo menjawab dengan lugas.

"Baguslah." Jeonghan kembali fokus menjelaskan beberapa detail framework yang akan mereka kerjakan selama di Pulau Jeju. Anggota tim mendengarkan dengan seksama sebelum suara keributan dari luar membuyarkan konsentrasi dan membuat Jeonghan menghentikan presentasinya. Wonwoo ikut penasaran.

Pintu ruang pertemuan terbuka. Direktur utama masuk beserta jajarannya. Diikuti dari belakang beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal, ada Seungkwan dan––

Kim Mingyu.

 _Kenapa orang itu ada disini? Astaga!_

Orang-orang itu langsung menempatkan diri di kursi yang menghadap ke arah peserta rapat, kursi yang memang di peruntukkan untuk orang-orang penting. Jeonghan langsung membungkuk hormat dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Wonwoo gusar dalam duduknya memandangi sosok Mingyu yang berjalan elegan di depan sana.

Kehadiran Mingyu di ruangan ini membuat perasaannya jadi tak enak.

Direktur berdeham membuat seluruh peserta rapat kembali terdiam. "Seungkwan! Kau yang jelaskan pada mereka!"

"Baik sajangnim," Seungkwan langsung menempatkan diri. "Sebelumnya kami dari tim advertising memohon maaf karena keterlambatan kami sehingga banyak pekerjaan menjadi terganggu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, terjadi sedikit masalah yang membuat tim kami harus menunda beberapa pekerjaan. Masalah sudah kami selesaikan dan sekarang kami akan berfokus untuk menyelesaikan tangggung jawab kami."

Semua terfokus pada Seungkwan. Beberapa anggota tim wanita berbisik-bisik tak jauh dari Wonwoo.

"Yang pertama adalah masalah ambassador. Tim kami telah memilih dengan matang beberapa public figure yang akan menjadi brand ambassador untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Popularitas mereka sudah tidak bisa dipertanyakan lagi." Seungkwan bergerak mendekat ke arah para artis.

"Baiklah akan aku perkenalkan satu-satu walaupun aku yakin kalian sudah tahu siapa mereka." Jeda sebentar, terdengar beberapa wanita cekikikan membenarkan ucapan Seungkwan.

"Ambassador artist yang pertama adalah grup dancer professional yang tiket pertunjukannya selalu habis dalam waktu 5 menit setelah pembukaan, L YABBAY yang beranggotakan Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui dan Lee Chan."

Ketiga orang yang namanya disebut langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada peserta rapat. Wanita di samping Wonwoo sampai memekik riang saat salah satu orang yang bernama Junhui melemparkan senyum dari depan sana. Seisi ruangan bertepuk tangan.

"Lalu penyanyi solo Lee Seokmin yang selalu mendapatkan penghargaan musik disetiap lagunya."

Orang yang bernama Lee Seokmin itu berdiri dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti ketiga orang yang diawal ditambahi dengan senyum lima jari yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah ramahnya.

Disaat yang lain bertepuk tangan, tatapan Wonwoo malah jatuh pada orang yang duduk di bangku paling ujung di depan sana. Entah hanya perasaan Wonwoo atau orang itu memang menatap kearahnya. Ia menelan ludah.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan senyum sensual yang membuat jantungnya melompat kesana-kemari, tanpa sadar ia mengikuti gerakan lelaki itu yang menjilat ujung bibirnya sendiri. Wonwoo meringis jijik saat rasa bangir menyapa mulutnya, ternyata ia tadi menjilat luka di sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah. Orang di depan sana tertawa. Baik. Ia yakin Kim Mingyu memang menertawainya.

"Lalu yang terakhir adalah grup rapper yang sekarang sedang booming dan digandrungi banyak anak muda, _HIGHLIGHT_ yang beranggotakan Choi Seungcheol, Chwe Hansol dan Kim Mingyu."

Mereka bertiga membungkuk hormat. Beberapa wanita terdengar memekik riang membuat sedikit keributan di sudut ruangan. Kali ini tepuk tangan terdengar lebih riuh dari yang sebelumnya.

Seungkwan berdeham membuat ruangan kembali kondusif, "Direktur telah membuat timeline dan kami berusaha mematuhinya. Maka dari itu tim advertising akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan untuk syuting dan photoshoot dengan para brand ambassador di Diamond Plaza Pulau Jeju bersamaan dengan tim yang menyiapkan opening. Kami akan––"

 _APA?!_

 _Brand ambassador akan ikut ke Jeju? Kim Mingyu ke Jeju?_

 _Oh tidak. Say goodbye to your holiday Wonwoo-ya_

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Big thanks to :_

 _Soora-Park – Kyunie – hasniyah nia – bibibibabibuba – meanieslave – arisma95 – Play With Wonu – naintin2 – Lee Na Ri – Corvsonyx – Lauvyu – anaknyameanie – ww – Love K-artist – meanie17trash – whatgus – meaniekrr – bright16 – bongbongie – syupit – Dodio347 – adorablemess – Yeolchubby – wonuumingyu – – Jjangmyeon – heolgyu – Yuchan596 – kimswifeuth – ikarrachma – bananona – diciassette – mingyuwaifeu – avs1105 – Ghost – mochikyung – amajim – ichinasan1-3 – kakaoyes – ekasriwidiantari – Kiyowonwoo – and beberapa guest yang g bisa disebut satu2_

 _._

Terharu sangat ternyata banyak juga yang minat :'))

Terimakasih buat yang udah mampir baca tulisan ini baik yang udah review maupun yang belum sempat, thankyou so much..

Maafkan ada beberapa nama yang dipinjam di chap ini. Semoga tdak mengganggu kenyamanan.

Hayoo siapa yang tebakannya benar? Mingyu tengil jadi penyanyi disini XD

Ada yang tahu siapa kekasih Hansol? Hahahaa yang bener kudoakan dapat virtual hug dari bias masing2

Okeeyy sekian aja cuap2nya

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca. How about this chapt? So so heemm I know sorry.. wkwk

Byeee.. See yaa


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **Meanie Fanfiction**

.

Cast : Seventeen Member

.

 _Started with a blind date_

.

.

"Lihat ini! Mereka bahkan hanya di peringkat 8!" Wonwoo menyodorkan kertas hasil observasinya beberapa malam belakangan ini. Ia memang sengaja menyisihkan waktunya sepulang bekerja untuk membuka browser dan mencari tahu tentang salah satu ambassador artisnya. Ada satu nama yang sudah ia beri tanda.

"Ya Tuhan hyung!" Seungkwan menghembuskan napas lelah, meletakkan sumpit dengan keras ke atas meja kantin. "Kau ada masalah dengan artis pilihanku?!"

"Ti––Tidak," Wonwoo menelan ludah gusar mendengar nada kesal dari lelaki bermarga Boo di depannya.

Seungkwan menatap tak percaya pada hyungnya yang kembali menyodorkan kertas berisi banyak tabel ke depan mejanya. Ia terlalu jengah dengan Wonwoo yang setiap saat selalu menyodorinya berbagai macam kertas berisi daftar artis, mulai dari daftar _ranking_ popularitas artis hingga _ranking_ ketampanan artis. Ini ketiga kalinya dalam hari ini Wonwoo datang padanya.

"Lihat!" Wonwoo menunjuk kolom paling atas di daftar tabelnya. "Mereka sangat populer, bahkan sudah _go internasional_. _Diamond Plaza_ berhak memiliki wajah yang sudah dikenal masyarakat dunia. Atau yang ini –Wonwoo turun beberapa kolom- yah walaupun hanya grup kontrak tapi kita bisa mengundang beberapa member saja yang paling terkenal!" Wonwoo menarik napas sebentar.

"Yang ini juga bagus –menunjuk kolom nomor 3– mereka lebih senior dari _Highlight_ dan kudengar mereka mempunyai fans yang sangat loyal. Bukankah _Diamond Plaza_ butuh yang seperti itu?" diakhiri dengan senyum menawan yang Wonwoo yakin bisa membuat banyak orang tak bisa berpaling.

Kecuali Seungkwan. Karena Seungkwan hanya menatap datar ke arah Wonwoo.

"Hyung dibayar berapa untuk mempromosikan mereka semua huh?" tanya Seungkwan sarkas.

Senyum di wajah Wonwoo langsung hilang dalam sekejab digantikan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadwal sudah dibuatkan, para artis sudah menyetujuinya. Timku sudah mengurus final kontrak dengan mereka." Seungkwan menghela napas, "Berhentilah mendesakku hyung! Jika kau tak terima dengan keputusan timku –Seungkwan mendorong kertas tabel itu ke arah Wonwoo– bawa ini dan bicaralah langsung pada direktur!" ucap Seungkwan pada akhirnya.

Wonwoo mendecih kesal dan menarik kertas-kertas itu dengan kasar. "Yeah semoga saja timmu memang bisa diandalkan. Kudengar kau mendapat masalah dengan salah satu agensi dari artismu itu?"

"A–Apa? Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu?"

Timnya memang mendapatkan sedikit masalah, kontrak yang sudah dibuat tersendat oleh administrasi agensi yang menaungi _Highlight._ Maka dari itu sekarang ini Seungkwan dibantu oleh Jisoo –Manajer _Highlight_ – tengah berusaha mengotak-atik kontrak kerja mereka agar sesuai dengan permintaan pihak agensi.

Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya, "Tidak penting darimananya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah timku membutuhkan rincian anggaran _advertising_ milik kalian. Hanya sekedar mengingatkan jika sampai besok laporan tidak ada di mejaku, anggaran _advertising_ bisa saja ditahan!"

"Hyung kau tega melakukan itu padaku?" Seungkwan memohon.

Wonwoo tersenyum manis membuat Seungkwan malah bergidik, "Tentu saja tidak _Seungkwan sayang_. Tapi aku juga memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap timku sendiri, oleh karena itu –Wonwoo menyodorkan kembali kertas tabelnya– carilah artis lain yang mudah di kontrak dan batalkan artis yang membuatmu kesulitan!"

Dengan itu Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan Seungkwan yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

 _Apa Wonwoo hyung salah makan?_

 _._

 _._

"Yerin-ah, pastikan kembali semua akomodasi tim selama di pulau Jeju!" wanita bernama Yerin mengangguk cepat. "Jangan lupa mobil untuk mobilitas tim disana!"

"Baik Wonwoo-ssi."

Wonwoo tersenyum, beralih mengambil kertas yang lain. "Dojun-ah, bagaimana perlengkapan untuk dekorasi?"

Lelaki yang bernama Dojun berdeham pelan, "Semua sudah disiapkan. Tinggal menunggu pengiriman ke Jeju."

"Bagus, terus awasi hingga tanggal keberangkatan!" Dojun mengangguk mendengarnya, Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan pada kertas lain yang masih berserakan di atas meja. "Eunji noona, tolong buatkan jadwal pertemuan dengan semua pemilik _store_ sesampainya kita di Jeju!"

Wanita diujung meja rapat mengacungkan jempolnya, "Serahkan padaku Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo membuang napas lega dan membalas senyum semua peserta rapat yang hadir. Ada sekitar 4 orang yang hadir, mereka semua masuk dalam tim keuangan Seulgi yang secara tidak langsung menjadi tim Wonwoo sekarang. Persiapan tim keuangan sudah hampir selesai hanya tinggal beberapa bagian yang mungkin butuh pengecekan akhir.

"Baiklah cukup un––" ucapan Wonwoo terpotong oleh suara derit pintu di sebelah kanan. Pintu ruang rapat terbuka membuat fokus Wonwoo teralihkan pada sosok wanita termuda yang menjadi anggota kelima dari timnya. Wanita itu masuk dan langsung berjalan menuju kursi yang Wonwoo duduki.

"Wo––Wonwoo-ssi," suaranya bergetar, antara takut dan panik. "Direktur dan Ketua tim Jeonghan menagih laporan _budgeting_ hari ini juga, kurasa mereka sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Itu bahasa halus dari kata marah dan Wonwoo paham hal tersebut. Sebenarnya ia tak berbohong pada Seungkwan tempo hari karena pada kenyataannya, tim keuangan juga mendapat tekanan dari ketua tim _Diamond Plaza_ untuk segera membuat laporan _budgeting._ Bahkan sekarang direktur sudah ikut campur. Jika Direktur ikut andil maka dapat dipastikan Wonwoo tidak akan bisa berdalih apa-apa lagi.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan mengurusnya." wanita itu langsung membungkuk undur diri dari hadapan Wonwoo. "Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, kita lanjutkan esok hari!" semua orang yang ada di ruang rapat langsung pergi keluar setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam pada Wonwoo, meninggalkan penanggung jawab tim keuangan itu seorang diri di dalam ruangan.

Wonwoo membuang napas lelah, memijat pelipisnya dan melirik jam dinding yang dengan sombongnya masih berdetak seolah-olah mengejek ketidakbecusan Wonwoo dalam mengurus satu laporan di dalam timnya. Diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mulai mendial nomor orang yang sekarang menjadi pusat pikiran Wonwoo.

"Boo Seungkwan! Cepat ke ruanganku dan bawa laporan _budgeting_ tim kalian!" Wonwoo berkata cepat setelah telepon terhubung dengan orang diseberang sana.

"Hyung! Beri aku waktu sedikit lagi!"

"Tidak! Kemarin sudah kukatakan dengan jelas jika hari ini––"

"Aku tahu hyung, aku tahu. Untuk kali ini saja hyung," suara diseberang terdengar bergetar. " _Please help me_!"

Wonwoo tampak berpikir, jika laporan _budgeting_ tidak segera dibuat maka reputasi Wonwoo yang akan dipertaruhkan di mata direktur dan anggota tim _Diamond Plaza_ yang lain. Akan tetapi jika ia melewatkan bagian _advertising_ maka anggaran tim Seungkwan akan ditahan dan mereka harus menggunakan uang pribadi untuk menutup semua kegiatan sampai anggaran perusahaan turun. Berhubung tim Seungkwan berurusan dengan banyak artis maka dapat dipastikan jika dana yang mereka butuhkan pasti tidak sedikit.

Jam masih berdetak menemani Wonwoo dalam kesunyiannya, Seungkwan diujung telepon sudah beberapa kali memanggil nama hyungnya.

"Baiklah. Katakan apa yang bisa kubantu?" ujar Wonwoo menyerah setelah berperang dengan otaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Wonwoo membenarkan letak ransel dipundaknya dan berjalan menjauh setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci dengan setelah berbicara panjang lebar dengan Jeonghan dan direktur –sebenarnya didominasi dengan janji Wonwoo untuk mengirim laporan malam ini juga– akhirnya ia sampai di gedung tempat Seungkwan berada.

Wonwoo sedikit berjengit menatap pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Terlalu banyak orang yang berkumpul di depan gedung. Mereka membawa atribut yang beraneka ragam mulai dari poster, kipas hingga banner besar seukuran tubuh Wonwoo. Bergidik ngeri saat melihat isi poster, Wonwoo berjalan percaya diri. Berpura-pura tidak melihat banyaknya gambar orang itu disekitarnya ini.

"Berhenti! Kau tak boleh masuk!" Seorang petugas keamanan menahan langkah Wonwoo.

"Haah?"

Petugas itu menarik tubuh Wonwoo dan membalikkan badannya ke arah luar menjauh dari pintu masuk gedung, "Duduk yang manis dan mengantrilah bersama mereka!"

"Tu–Tunggu!" Wonwoo berontak melepaskan diri dari cengkraman petugas keamanan itu. "Aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang di dalam sana!"

"Mereka juga." Petugas keamanan menunjuk kerumunan disekitar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengedarkan mata kesekelilingnya dan membuang napas lelah, "Lihat! Aku tak memakai atribut sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin menemui rekan kerjaku didalam sana! Kau bisa melihat ID card milikku"

"Mereka juga." Petugas keamanan menunjuk beberapa orang yang tidak memakai atribut apa-apa sama seperti Wonwoo.

Wonwoo meremat rambutnya tidak percaya, "Aku hanya ingin bertemu Boo Seungkwan, dia rekan kerjaku dan bukan artis seperti yang mereka tunggu!"

Petugas keamanan itu tersenyum aneh yang membuat Wonwoo ingin menendang wajahnya, "Dengar baik-baik! Bahkan jika rekanmu yang bernama Boo Seungkwan itu menjadi presiden, aku tetap tidak akan mengijinkanmu masuk!"

 _What?_

"Ya Tuhan! Aku tak ada urusan de––"

"Ahjussi!" gadis yang berdiri didekat Wonwoo memanggil. "Caramu terlalu kuno, tak akan berhasil!"

Wonwoo menatap tak percaya. Barusan dia bilang apa? Ahjussi? Ah-ju-ssi?

"Kau berbicara padaku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. Gadis itu hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli dan berjalan menjauh. Mata Wonwoo memicing pada seragam SMA yang dipakai gadis yang barusan memanggilnya ahjussi. Pantas saja, dasar anak kecil!

"WONWOO HYUNG!" Seketika semua menoleh pada sumber suara termasuk orang yang namanya dipanggil. Tampak di depan pintu ada seorang lelaki memakai masker dan melambai ke arahnya, Wonwoo yang merasa ada kesempatan langsung berlari cepat tanpa peduli siapa yang memanggilnya. Matanya terlalu kabur untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Tepat sedetik setelah Wonwoo kabur, keributan terjadi didepan pintu masuk.

"KYAAA! ITU VERNOON!"

.

.

"Kau mau hyung?"

Wonwoo melirik pada _cup coffee_ yang disodorkan oleh orang disebelahnya itu lalu mengernyitkan dahi. "Aah, Hansol. Vernon Chwe Hansol."

Wonwoo menjabat tangan Hansol dengan baik. Berniat memperkenalkan diri tapi jelas-jelas tadi Hansol sudah tahu nama Wonwoo saat memanggilnya di pintu masuk gedung. Apakah ia seterkenal ini? Wonwoo membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran anehnya barusan. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana Hansol bisa mengetahui namanya.

"Kau pasti lelah setelah ditahan di depan pintu, ambillah!" _cup coffee_ itu kembali disodorkan dan diterima dengan baik oleh Wonwoo kali ini.

Wonwoo mengacuhkan tanda tanya besar yang tersemat di kepalanya soal bagaimana Hansol bisa mengetahui namanya, karena sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" Wonwoo menyuarakan satu-satunya pertanyaan yang menyelubungi otaknya sejak melihat kerumunan di depan gedung. Iapun menunjuk salah satu poster besar yang berisikan 3 pemuda tampan bergaya hip-hop yang tertempel di dinding gedung. Poster itu bahkan ada di manapun mata Wonwoo mengedar.

Hansol ikut menoleh, "Perilisan single baru hyung, konser telah selesai satu jam yang lalu tapi kami masih harus menunggu Jisoo hyung yang sedang mengurus sesuatu. Kau harus mendengarkan single terbaru _Highlight_!"

Kata 'kami' yang keluar dari mulut Hansol langsung membuat otak Wonwoo memproses satu fakta: Kim Mingyu juga ada disini. Wonwoo langsung mendecih pelan. Sesuai dengan baris judul yang sedari tadi ia baca di setiap poster _Highlight_ , Wonwoo itu 'trauma' bertemu Mingyu.

"Aku harus bertemu Seungkwan," Wonwoo berujar cepat. Otaknya berputar mencari celah agar tidak bertemu Mingyu di dalam gedung ini.

Hansol tertawa kecil di wajah bulenya, "Aku tahu hyung. Akan kuantar!"

.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan setelah keluar dari lift di lantai 3, Wonwoo menggenggam erat _cup coffee_ miliknya sedangkan satu tangan lainnya menggenggam erat berkas yang akan dibutuhkan Seungkwan nanti. Hansol masih berjalan dan Wonwoo setia mengikuti disampingnya, mereka kini berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada di ujung koridor. Ruangan yang mirip seperti ruang rapat di kantor Wonwoo, hanya ada meja besar dengan kursi disekelilingnya.

"Waah lihat siapa yang datang!" seruan heboh dari seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo tentang bagaimana cara agar tidak bertemu dengan Mingyu. Matanya memicing dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut merah sudah berdiri bertepuk tangan di salah satu kursi di ruangan tersebut. Jelas bukan Seungkwan.

Dan ada Mingyu disana. Duduk terdiam sembari melihat kedatangan Wonwoo dari tempat duduknya. Wonwoo tadi sudah berniat mencari celah agar tidak bertemu Mingyu selama ia ada berurusan dengan Seungkwan gedung ini tapi ternyata takdir malah menggiringnya datang di ruangan yang sama dengan orang itu.

Hansol menarik Wonwooo untuk mendekat ke arah meja mereka. Lelaki berambut merah langsung dengan cepat menggapai tangan Wonwoo, "Choi Seungcheol, leader tampan dari dua makhluk ini!" Seungcheol memperkenalkan diri dengan percaya diri. Wonwoo membalas dengan senyum profesional, bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah ambassador perusahaannya.

"Jeon––"

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku tahu," Seungcheol memotong cepat membuat Wonwoo mengernyit heran. Pertanyaan yang sama kembali muncul di dalam otaknya mengenai bagaimana kedua public figure –Hansol dan Seungcheol– bisa mengetahui namanya. Baru saja Wonwoo akan membuka mulut, lagi-lagi Seungcheol berujar, "Mingyu sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu."

Jela-jelas itu jawaban yang ia butuhkan.

Siku imajiner mungkin sudah tercipta di dahi Wonwoo, iapun menatap penuh tanda tanya pada makhluk berbadan besar yang duduk diseberangnya. Ingatannya melayang pada cerita bualan yang menghiasi skandal Mingyu beberapa hari yang lalu. Cerita yang berhasil menggiring opini public untuk menaruh Wonwoo sebagai pihak yang bersalah. Tidak! kejadian kemarin adalah kesalahan mereka berdua dan Wonwoo tidak mau menanggungnya sendiri.

"Apa? Kau keberatan dengan itu hmm?" Mingyu berkata dengan nada menggoda dan memberikan Wonwoo sebuah tatapan yang mungkin bisa membuat semut jatuh cinta. Beruntung Wonwoo bukan semut jadi ia tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan maut seorang Kim Mingyu walaupun tubuhnya sendiri berkhianat dengan sebuah lompatan jantung.

Wonwoo menelan ludah dan memutus kontak mata dengan Mingyu, "Seungcheol-ssi, aku tak tahu apa saja yang Mingyu ceritakan padamu tapi kumohon jangan percayai semuanya!" mohon Wonwoo.

Seseorang tertawa terbahak begitu Wonwoo menutup mulut, pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah beruang besar dalam bentuk manusia bernama Kim Mingyu. "Dan mempercayaimu yang baru 3 menit lalu berkenalan? Kau pikir waktu 10 tahun––hyung kau masih memegangnya!" Mingyu menyela omongannya sendiri, Seungcheol yang baru sadar kemana arah tunjuk Mingyu langsung buru-buru melepas genggamannya pada tangan Wonwoo setelah sebelumnya mendecih dan bergumam pelit dengan nada mendesis. "10 tahun kami sudah bersama, ada yang salah dengan bagian mempercayaiku?"

Wonwoo hanya menghela napas dan menarik salah satu kursi didepannya, menyamankan diri untuk duduk karena ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdiri. "Tidak dengan semua bualan yang sudah kau ciptakan."

Mingyu hanya tertawa menanggapinya, "Tidak _sayang_ , kau hanya tak memahami dunia kami."

"Yeah orang yang lemah tak akan bertahan lama di industri ini," Seungcheol menambahi membuat Wonwoo serasa ditimpuk puluhan batu karena pembelaan tersebut.

"Dan membohongi penggemar adalah hal yang biasa bagi kalian," Wonwoo berujar dengan percaya diri.

"Aku tak membohongi siapapun," itu suara Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendengus mendengar kalimat Mingyu barusan, "Kau tak mabuk malam itu," finalnya.

"Mungkin aku perlu mengingatkanmu tentang wine yang ada di meja kita."

"Tapi kau sama sekali tak meminumnya," Wonwoo bersumpah ia tak menyukai bagaimana Mingyu menyebut meja makan itu dengan kata 'meja kita' seolah-olah mereka berdua memang sengaja datang untuk berkencan dan menghabiskan malam bersama. Wonwoo bergidik geli membayangkannya.

"Ah ternyata ada yang memperhatikanku malam itu," Mingyu berucap dengan nada bangga membuat Wonwoo berkata tidak dengan cepat. Terdengar Hansol cekikikan disamping Seungcheol. Mingyu kembali menatap penuh arti pada kedua manik Wonwoo, tangannya bertaut dengan dagu yang bertumpu, berpose seperti detektif yang sedang menginterogasi tahanannya. "Jika kau tak memperhatikanku lalu darimana bisa menyimpulkan aku tidak meminum wine itu?"

 _Damn it._

Wonwoo menelan ludah gusar, ia tak mungkin menjawab jujur pertanyaan barusan. Bisa dijamin mati konyol nantinya. Bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo bisa melupakan sensasi yang dihasilkan oleh ciuman Mingyu malam itu. Bahkan ia masih mengingat dengan jelas rasa dari lidah Mingyu yang mengecapnya dan Wonwoo yakin tidak ada sedikitpun alcohol yang menyelimuti ciuman mereka, kecuali ciuman Mingyu yang memang sudah cukup memabukkan baginya. Sial! Wonwoo jadi membayangkannya lagi.

Berdeham pelan mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup, "Bisa kita tidak membahasnya? aku harus segera menemui Seungkwan," kilah Wonwoo. "Hansol-ssi?"

Hansol berjengit cukup kaget mendengar panggilan tiba-tiba dari Wonwoo barusan, "Seungkwan akan langsung kemari jika urusannya sudah selesai hyung."

"Nah kau tak bisa menghindar _sayang,"_ Mingyu berkata cepat membuat Wonwoo tercekat. Mingyu menggeliat pelan melemaskan otot lehernya lalu kembali menatap Wonwoo. "Sekarang beritahu alasanmu begitu yakin aku tak ma––" Ucapan Mingyu terputus oleh suara getaran yang berasal dari ponsel milik Wonwoo.

Membuang napas lega dengan segera Wonwoo merogoh kantung kemeja dan celananya mencari benda kotak yang telah menyelamatkannya dari pertanyaan Mingyu. Sial! ia jadi berkeringat dingin hanya karena obrolan barusan.

Wonwoo berjanji dengan sepenuh jiwa raganya akan mentraktir siapapun yang menelponnya saat ini. Entah siapapun itu. Akan tetapi sampai di kantung terakhir Wonwoo tak menemukan apapun selain beberapa kertas tidak berguna, iapun mulai membongkar isi ransel miliknya dan menemukan ponselnya tergeletak jauh di dalam terkubur oleh beberapa berkas.

Si wanita ular.

 _Shit._

Sedikit panik, Wonwoo langsung beranjak dari duduknya menghiraukan tatapan ingin tahu yang dilayangkan oleh ketiga orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil _cup coffe_ miliknya dan berjalan menjauh menuju jendela besar yang ada di ujung ruangan. Jendelanya terbuka memungkinkan Wonwoo untuk mengurangi kesempatan ketiga orang lain yang ada diruangan yang sama dengannya mendengarnya berbicara dengan wanita ular. Jika wanita ular sudah menelpon maka itu bukan pertanda yang baik bagi Wonwoo.

"Ha––"

"JEON WONWOO KAU DIMANA? DENGAN SIAPA? APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Wonwoo sedikit meringis dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Suara barusan menggema bahkan sampai ke ubun-ubun miliknya. Menarik napas sebentar lalu menjawab, "Aku sedang mengurus laporan untuk _Diamond Plaza_ di daerah Gangnam, malam ini juga akan kuselesaikan."

"Bahkan kau tak meminta ijin dariku?" Suara diseberang mendecih pelan membuat Wonwoo buru-buru mengucapkan kalimat sesalnya. "Mr. Park menginginkan form pengiriman panel komposit alumunium sekarang juga!"

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya sebelum berangkat kemari. Ada di meja anda," Wonwoo menjawab cepat dan menengok –lewat jendela didepannya– ke arah bawah gedung yang masih ramai oleh penggemar _Highlight_. Ia bernapas lega, ternyata bukan masalah besar dan manajernya itu memang terlalu mendramatisir.

"Bagus! Kau memang bisa diandalkan," Wonwoo menyeruput sedikit minuman yang sedari tadi ia bawa––"Tapi jika form itu tidak ada di mejaku, kupastikan aku akan datang langsung ke Gangnam dan mengulitimu hidup-hidup disana!" –– dan Wonwoo refleks langsung menyemburkan cairan pahit kopi tepat setelah mendengar kalimat barusan.

Sambungan dimatikan sepihak oleh orang diseberang.

Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati, membersihkan kemeja bagian depan miliknya yang basah terkena cipratan kopi dari mulutnya sendiri. Iapun membalikkan badan dan langsung dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Mingyu yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Berdiri dengan angkuh dan menatap penuh arti padanya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan tergoda untuk mencium seseorang dengan lendir kecoklatan di bibirnya."

 _What the fu_ –––– _?_

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Mingyu barusan, "Aku yakin otakmu telah menyatu dengan pewarna rambut hingga bisa berpikiran begitu!" dengan kasar diusapnya sisa kopi yang mengotori bibirnya.

Mingyu gila, mungkin memang benar otak manusia satu itu sudah tercemar. Wonwoo masih ingat betul dengan rambut hitam Mingyu di pertemuan pertama mereka, rambut pirang terang di pertemuan kedua dan melirik rambut kecoklatan milik Mingyu yang sekarang ada didepannya. Wonwoo membenarkan dirinya sendiri, otak Mingyu memang sudah terlalu banyak terkena bahan kimia.

Orang didepan Wonwoo hanya menyeringai dan mengabaikan sindiran Wonwoo barusan lalu dengan perlahan melangkah maju membuat Wonwoo panik bukan kepalang. Tidak mungkin kan Mingyu akan menciumnya disini? Tidak dengan penggemar _Highlight_ yang sedang berkumpul tepat dibawah jendela yang ada dibelakang Wonwoo. Tidak juga dengan berpuluh-puluh kamera berlensa tele yang selalu siap menangkap gambar mereka. Jendela yang berada di lantai 3 tidak akan menjadi masalah karena Wonwoo yakin bintang dilangit pun dapat dibidik dengan jelas lewat kamera mereka. Pemikiran barusan malah membuat Wonwoo tambah panik. Apa sudah ada yang berhasil membidik wajahnya dengan jelas?

"Kim Mingyu jangan mendekat!" Wonwoo berkata dengan nada panik yang terlihat jelas tapi Mingyu tetap bergeming. Langkah lelaki itu tidak berhenti sama sekali, semakin mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Jantung Wonwoo berdetak dengan sangat cepat seiring dengan sosok Mingyu yang semakin dekat. "Berhenti sekarang atau––"

 _SHIT!_

Wonwoo bergerak cepat untuk menghindar dari Mingyu yang ingin menggapainya. Persetan dengan kinerja otak yang selalu ia banggakan, Wonwoo dengan bodohnya malah berakhir berjongkok dibawah Mingyu yang gagal menyentuh dan berakhir menggapai jendela. Terdengar sorak-sorai dari para penggemar yang ada dibawah gedung. Wonwoo mendongak dan menemukan pemandangan kemeja Mingyu dengan setengah badan yang menghilang keluar jendela. Sudah jelas itu yang menjadi alasan keributan para pengikut Mingyu yang ada didepan gedung.

Wonwoo menelan ludah, ia tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Ada dinding yang menahannya disebelah kiri dan satu kaki Mingyu menghalangi jalan keluar disebelah kanan. Wonwoo mati-matian menahan segala pemikiran yang muncul di otaknya tentang apa yang ada diatas kepalanya saat ini. Ingat Jeon kau bukan orang mesum!

"Menyingkir––"

"Tidak sebelum kau memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi!" potong Mingyu. Suaranya samar-samar terdengar disela-sela teriakan penggemar yang ada dibawah. Wonwoo menunduk, bingung harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa. Jujur akan mati atau bohongpun ia tak akan punya muka lagi didepan Mingyu. Orang itu selalu punya keahlian untuk memutarbalikkan keadaan.

"Butuh bantuan untuk menjawabnya?" suara Mingyu melembut dan terdengar jelas sangat dekat diatas kepala Wonwoo. "Setidaknya berikan tatapanmu dan aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu!"

Wonwoo membatu cukup lama, tidak menjawab dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Pegangannya pada _cup coffe_ semakin erat, panggil ia pengecut karena sejak tadi terus menerus menunduk. Wonwoo hanya tidak siap dengan pemandangan yang akan dia lihat jika ia mendongak. Tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin sekarang.

Mingyu terkekeh setelah lama menunggu dan sama sekali tidak mendapat respon dari Wonwoo. Ia pun berdeham pelan sambil sesekali melambai kearah penggemar yang tepat berada dibawahnya, "Semua sudah disiapkan dengan sempurna, wine memang sudah disajikan sejak sebelum kau datang. Bahkan pelayan itu benar tentang dirimu yang menciumku lebih dulu," jeda sejenak dan Mingyu menunggu respon dari Wonwoo.

Sedangkan yang ditunggu hanya diam. Wonwoo merasakan telapak tangannya semakin dingin berkebalikan dengan wajahnya yang memanas. Ia malu bukan main mengingat dirinyalah yang secara sadar menawarkan Mingyu sebuah ciuman untuk mengakhiri sesi pertemuan mereka.

"Aku tidak berbohong untuk berita kemarin. Tapi kau bersikukuh aku telah membual untuk itu semua," Helaan napas berat terdengar dari atas Wonwoo. "Apa kau yakin aku tak menyentuh wine hingga tidak mabuk sampai akhirnya kau duduk didepanku?"

 _Tidak ada alcohol sedikitpun di lidahmu._

Suara hati Wonwoo yang menjawab. Ia merutuk dalam hati atas fakta yang ia sembunyikan barusan. Terlalu malu untuk menyuarakan pada makhluk yang pasti akan semakin menindasnya nanti. Mingyu mungkin memang meminum wine itu tapi Wonwoo yakin tidak sampai membuat orang itu mabuk.

"Yeah kecuali ada orang bodoh yang sukarela mau mengobrak-abrik mulutku dan merasakan tidak ada wine disana, kau baru boleh menyebutku tidak mabuk."

APAA?!

Mata Wonwoo membola, wajahnya semakin panas dan jantungnya sudah melompat jauh sekarang. Apakah semudah itu ia dibaca oleh Mingyu? Sial!

Mingyu hanya menyeringai melihat Wonwoo yang gusar dibawahnya. Ia menekan kuat keinginannya untuk melihat wajah Wonwoo sekarang, pasti akan sangat menggemaskan.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Wonwoo semakin panik. Hansol dan Seungcheol yang ada di ruangan ini pasti memahami bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di posisi seperti sekarang ini. Akan tetapi tidak dengan orang yang baru saja membuka pintu. Posisi –terkurung dibawah tubuh Mingyu– sangat berpotensi besar menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Wonwoo mendorong kaki Mingyu yang ada disamping kanannya, akan tetapi suara sesenggukan dari seseorang menghentikan usahanya meloloskan diri. Telinganya menajam.

"Aku lelah," _itu suara Seungkwan,_ Wonwoo masih memegang erat celana Mingyu _._ Apa Seungkwan yang menangis?

"Aku sudah berusaha keras mengejar ketertinggalan dengan tim lain tapi Direktur terus menerus menekanku," suara sesenggukan Seungkwan terdengar jelas memenuhi ruangan.

"Hei-hei dengar! Kau bisa melakukannya, _love!"_

Itu suara Hansol. Wonwoo tampak berpikir memproses apa yang baru saja ia dengar, ia yakin sudah rutin ke dokter THT jadi tak mungkin telinganya bermasalah. _Love?_

"Katakan apa yang bisa kulaku––"

"Tidak Hansol-ie, Wonwoo hyung sudah akan membantuku," suara Seungkwan kembali tenang, sepertinya ia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Aku berjanji setelah kesibukan ini berakhir, kita bisa berkencan dan menikmati waktu seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya!"

 _Hah?! Berkencan?! Pasangan kekasih?!_

Dengan keyakinan bahwa telinganya tidak mungkin bermasalah, Wonwoo dengan cepat bergerak diantara celah kedua kaki Mingyu yang ada didepannya. Persetan dengan apa yang barusan ia senggol –Wonwoo masih punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya nanti– atau teriakan Mingyu yang kesakitan, Wonwoo berhasil keluar dari kungkungan Mingyu dengan selamat walaupun rambutnya jadi sangat berantakan. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga wajahnya masih baik-baik saja.

"Wonwoo hyung!" teriakan Seungkwan dan gerakan sang sahabat yang menjauh dari pelukan Hansol menyambut Wonwoo begitu ia menampakkan diri.

"Sejak kapan hyung ada disini?" Seungkwan bertanya setelah mengintip Mingyu yang ada dibelakang Wonwoo. Ia yakin tadi hanya melihat Hansol yang duduk sendiri setelah Seungcheol memutuskan keluar bersama manajer Jisoo serta Mingyu yang berada dekat dengan jendela. Pintu masuk ada dibelakangnya jadi darimana Wonwoo muncul?

"Yang pasti lebih dulu darimu," mengabaikan raut kaget Seungkwan, Wonwoo pun berjalan pelan sambil sesekali merapikan helaian rambutnya. "Jadi ini kekasih yang kau sembunyikan selama ini?" tanya Wonwoo penuh selidik.

Kedua mata Seungkwan berlarian kesana-kemari, bahasa tubuh yang sangat kentara oleh gugup dan Wonwoo membaca dengan baik gesture tersebut. Tanpa jawabanpun Wonwoo sudah paham jawabannya.

"Tunggu," sekelebat pemikiran tiba-tiba menyusup dalam otak Wonwoo. "Jangan bilang kau mempertahankan _Highlight_ mati-matian hanya karena ada Hansol didalamnya?"

Seungkwan membatu.

"Wah Boo Seungkwan _daebak!"_ Wonwoo berujar takjub sekaligus tak percaya. "Kau melakukan konspirasi terselubung ini hanya untuk bersama kekasihmu?"

"HYUNG!" Seungkwan berujar dengan nada tinggi membuat Wonwoo tiba-tiba menciut.

"'Hanya untuk' kau bilang? Kami harus berjuang mati-matian setiap harus bertemu, menyela diantara kesibukan masing-masing, bahkan dalam sebulan belum tentu ada waktu yang tepat untuk kami berdua dan kau menyalahkanku karena berusaha untuk selalu dekat dengan kekasihku sendiri?" Seungkwan menarik napas setelah menembak Wonwoo dengan banyak rentetan rasa bersalah, Hansol disampingnya memberi kekuatan dengan tepukan di bahu. Ditempat lain Wonwoo hanya mampu terdiam.

"Wonwoo hyung, tidak hanya Seungkwan, hyung boleh menyalahkanku juga atas keegoisan kami ini!" Hansol berseru mencoba menengahi.

Seungkwan melangkah mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. "Aku tau hyung tak memiliki kekasih jadi tak mungkin memahami bagaimana perasaan kami. Tapi kumohon hyung, mengertilah kali ini saja!"

Sebuah batu besar jatuh tepat diatas bahu Wonwoo, menertawakan bagaimana ketiadaan seorang kekasih menjadi kesalahan terbesar seorang Jeon Wonwoo di abad ini. Wonwoo hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu berjalan pelan untuk mengambil berkas yang sejak tadi terabaikan di atas meja. "Selesaikan ini semua dan hubungi aku jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti!" ucap Wonwoo final.

Seungkwan dengan cepat mengambil alih berkas dan langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Wonwoo, "Aku mencintaimu hyung!"

" _No no no!_ Katakan itu setelah kau mengirim laporan ini padaku malam ini!"

Seungkwan hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "Baiklah! Aku akan kembali dengan Hansol dan langsung mengerjakan ini. Kau membawa mobil kan hyung?"

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku!" suara Mingyu tiba-tiba mengudara di seluruh ruangan membuat Wonwoo berpaling pada Mingyu yang sekarang sudah mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Terimakasih Mingyu-ssi tapi aku bawa mobil sendiri!"

"Yaa kau memang membawa mobil sendiri tapi aku yang membawa kuncinya," Mingyu berujar sambil memamerkan sebuah kunci yang dikenal sangat baik oleh Wonwoo sebagai miliknya.

"Bagaimana––" Wonwoo bergerak cepat sesuai arah tunjuk Mingyu dan menemukan ranselnya yang sudah terbuka dan beberapa isinya sudah tercecer di atas meja. Sial! Merutuk kebodohannya sendiri yang lupa membereskan ransel setelah mencari ponselnya tadi. Wonwoo membuang napas lelah, ia berpikir dan menemukan jalan buntu untuk mendapatkan kembali kunci mobil miliknya.

"Aku akan pulang dengannya," Wonwoo berucap tanpa semangat, entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia mengalah di hari ini.

Seungkwan dan Hansol hanya saling melirik lalu pamit pergi meninggalkan keduanya diruangan. Wonwoo yang melihat keduanya undur diri akhirnya mulai mendekati ransel miliknya dan mulai berberes. Melirik jam sekilas dan membuang napas lega mengetahui sekarang sudah masuk jam pulang kantor. Ia bisa langsung pulang ke apartemen miliknya.

"Hey Wonwoo _honey_ ," Mingyu memanggil membuat Wonwoo ingin muntah mendengarnya. "Kau tak berniat bertanggung jawab karena sudah menyakiti masa depanku huh?"

Dan lemparan buku menjadi jawaban Wonwoo untuk pertanyaan Mingyu barusan.

.

.

.

Mingyu melirik sekilas pada Wonwoo yang duduk disampingnya –masih sibuk dengan laptop dipangkuan– lalu kembali melihat jalanan di depan. Jalanan cukup lengang malam ini sehingga mobil coupe berwarna putih itu melaju dengan tenang menuju tempat yang ada di pikiran Mingyu.

"Bukankah ini jalan menuju apartemenku?" Wonwoo melihat Mingyu mengangguk sekilas.

"Kau tega meninggalkanku berjalan sendiri dengan banyak hadiah seperti ini?" Wonwoo ikut melirik ngeri ke arah jok belakang mobilnya yang sekarang sudah sangat berantakan dengan tumpukan hadiah yang didapat Mingyu setelah mengadakan fansign dadakan tadi di depan gedung. "Kecuali jika kau bersedia membawakannya lagi seperti tadi!"

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. Ingatannya berputar pada kejadian sebelum ia bertemu dengan mobilnya ini. Hari sudah malam saat keduanya keluar dari gedung dan menemukan beberapa penggemar masih setia menunggu. Mereka pasti pengikut setia dari Mingyu. Dengan cepat mereka mengelilingi Mingyu dan saling berebut untuk meminta tanda tangan.

Petugas keamanan akhirnya turun tangan dan Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan pengikutnya untuk memberikan tanda tangan. Dan berakhirlah Wonwoo dan kedua petugas keamanan gedung menjadi staff dadakan yang bertugas membawa hadiah Mingyu yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

Wonwoo kembali beralih pada laptop dan mulai mengerjakan laporannya. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam dan laporan _Diamond Plaza_ belum selesai. Waktunya tadi banyak terbuang sia-sia hanya karena menjadi asisten dadakan seorang Kim Mingyu, iapun mengutuk dalam hati dan kembali fokus menyelesaikan tanggungannya.

"Sudah sampai," suara Mingyu memecah keheningan.

Fokus Wonwoo terpecah, iapun mendongak dan mendapati gedung apartemen miliknya sudah ada di depan mata. Iapun mematikan laptop setelah menyimpan semua dokumen yang dibutuhkan.

"Untuk yang tadi––" Mingyu berujar hati-hati membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan seluruh atensinya pada manusia yang duduk dibalik kemudi.

"Aku tak mengerti apa masalahmu dengan Seungkwan dan tidak berniat untuk ikut campur," suaranya dalam dan tegas, Mingyu sedang serius sekarang. "Tapi jika itu menyangkut Hansol, kau patut menyalahkanku juga. Aku punya andil cukup banyak untuk kontrak kali ini, jadi tidak semuanya salah mereka berdua. Hansol dan Seungkwan hanya pasangan kekasih yang dipaksa keadaan untuk––"

"Cukup!" Wonwoo memotong cepat, ia mendengus kesal. "Jika semua yang kau bicarakan hanya akan memojokkanku, aku sudah sangat-sangat memahaminya. Aku memang bodoh karena tak mengerti dunia kalian dan terlalu naif untuk merasakan apa yang pasangan kekasih rasakan hanya karena aku tak memilikinya. Aku yakin kalian a––!"

"Hei-hei!" Mingyu memegang bahu Wonwoo, "Tak perlu kesal! Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengerti dan merasakannya!"

Wonwoo menetralkan napasnya, menggeser tangan Mingyu yang menyentuh bahunya. Beralih kembali pada laptop yang sudah dalam keadaan mati.

"Kujemput besok pagi!"

Tangan Wonwoo yang sedang berkutat membereskan laptopnya berhenti, "Tidak! Kau ikut turun denganku. Akan kupanggilkan taksi untukmu!"

"Kau yakin akan mengeluarkan ini semua?" Mingyu kembali menunjuk tumpukan hadiah yang menggunung di jok belakang. "Memanggil taksi, memindah hadiah, itu semua membutuhkan banyak waktu. Aku mungkin bisa menunggu tapi aku yakin bosmu tidak akan sabar menunggu untuk apapun yang sejak tadi kau kerjakan!"

Terkutuklah omongan Mingyu dan semua kebenaran yang terkandung didalamnya. Wonwoo mendecih, kembali membereskan ransel. "Tidak usah dijemput, aku akan naik taksi besok pagi!"

"Aku memaksa," Mingyu berujar dengan senyuman yang membuat wajahnya tampak lebih berseri-seri.

"Terserahlah!" ucap Wonwoo lelah dengan perdebatan yang tidak mungkin ia menangkan.

Dengan cepat iapun beranjak membuka pintu mobil, belum juga sepenuhnya melangkah keluar sebuah tarikan membuat keseimbangan Wonwoo goyah. Demi melindungi laptop yang ada di pelukannya, Wonwoo jatuh kembali diatas tempat duduk. Tengkuknya ditarik dan sesuatu yang basah menyapa bibirnya. Matanya membola memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Mingyu yang tersaji sangat dekat didepannya. Mata itu menatapnya penuh pujaan dan akhirnya menutup bersamaan dengan Wonwoo yang menutup matanya.

Jantung Wonwoo bekerja dua kali lipat memompa darah akibat ciuman dadakan yang ia terima. Bibir itu masih setia menempel tidak menyalurkan apapun, namun sesekali mengulum bibir bawah Wonwoo. Tidak ada sensasi lembab oleh lipbalm, yang ada hanya efek basah dari saliva keduanya. Tidak ada pagutan, hanya friksi-friksi kecil yang menimbulkan getaran aneh di dalam tubuh Wonwoo. Keheningan menyapa mereka beberapa waktu, dan Wonwoo berharap dalam hati suara degupan jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh Mingyu.

Wajah itu menjauh, tidak terlalu jauh karena Wonwoo masih merasakan deru hangat di depan wajahnya. Sesuatu membelai lembut pipi kanannya dan mengecup singkat ujung bibir Wonwoo. "Aku berjanji setelah kesibukan ini berakhir, kita bisa berkencan dan menikmati waktu seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Astaga! Otakmu Kim!" Wonwoo dengan kasar mendorong Mingyu menjauh dan beranjak keluar. Menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih terbahak didalamnya. Tanpa peduli iapun melangkah cepat menuju gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal, mengusap wajahnya kasar berharap rasa hangat yang menjalar di sekitar pipinya bukan tanda bahwa ia merona. Tidak! Cuaca memang cukup dingin dan tubuh manusia akan secara otomatis memproduksi panas untuk menjaga temperature tetap hangat.

Wonwoo meyakinkan diri sekali lagi, ia tidak merona.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 _Big thanks to :_

 _WONUnunu - syupit - Kyunie - s00nbaenim - hasniyah nia - giantseme - sgwwyns - MyMeanieee - Kiyowonwoo - meaniekrr - mochikiyung - mamanya wonu - ladybug-ie - naintin2 - Dodio347 - - arisma95 - avs1105 - PPine - meanieons - ddabbong - heolgyu - Ghost - ichinisan1-3 - Jeon Yeowoo - Keihatsuu - redhoeby93 - Gyuel - tong - hikaru na yuuhi - wonppa - PurpleLittleCho - santyynovii - bibibibabibuba - hoshilhoulette - itsathenazi- dan beberapa guest yang tidak bisa disebut satu-satu_

 _._

 _._

hai hai akhirnya bisa kembali kesini. Ada yg kangen? XD

Chapter ini buat warm up aja karena udah menelantarkan ff ini berbulan-bulan jadi gerogi waktu nulis kemarin :')).

Semoga feelnya masih sama seperti chapter yang lain hhehee.

Mohon bersabar untuk yang Jeju masih dalam proses penulisan wkwk

.

Oiyaa sebagai permintaan maaf karena lama menghilang, aku bikinin trailer buat fic ini. Khusus buat meanie shipper yang lagi bahagia karena kebanjiran moment XD

Trailer bisa di cek di akun wattpad dengan username yang sama viridian144. G bisa tempel link T.T

Kemungkinan nanti malam baru bisa dilihat.

.

Okeyy cukup sudah.. Thenkyuu so much buat yang masih menunggu fic ini dan membacanya apalagi meninggalkan review. I really appreciate that.

Byee-byee.. See yaa


	4. Chapter 4

Dianjurkan membaca chapter sebelumnya, karena kalian mungkin lupa dengan cerita ini :')

.

.

 **Meanie Fanfiction**

.

Cast : Seventeen Member

.

 _Started with a blind date_

 _Chapter 4_

.

.

Sinar matahari langsung menyambut Wonwoo begitu ia keluar dari apartemennya, sedikit menyipitkan mata guna melihat jam di pergelangan tangan –pukul 11– dan meringis menyadari ia sudah sangat terlambat bekerja. Bunyi klakson mobil menarik atensi Wonwoo, membuatnya mendongak dan menemukan mobil sedan butut berwarna hijau sudah terparkir di pinggir jalan, seseorang di belakang kemudi melambai.

Itu Seungkwan, ya Seungkwan bukan Mingyu dengan coupe putih yang semalam berkata akan menjemputnya.

Sekali lagi Wonwoo menyadarkan diri, seseorang yang datang menjemputnya adalah Seungkwan. Tadi ia yang menghubungi Seungkwan, beruntung bocah itu sedang di luar kantor sehingga bisa datang tepat waktu menjemputnya. Wonwoo mendecih pelan membungkam hati kecilnya yang tadi sempat berharap seseorang akan menepati perkataannya.

"Sudah tengah hari dan hyung baru berangkat?", Seungkwan berujar setelah Wonwoo menempatkan diri di kursi sampingnya.

"Hanya sedang ingin," Wonwoo menjawab singkat sembari menyamankan posisi duduknya. Kepalanya bersandar pada kursi penumpang dengan mata terpejam, tadi pagi ia merasa tidak sehat sehingga langsung meminta ijin pada wanita ular untuk berangkat terlambat. Mungkin efek lembur laporan dan beberapa hal luar biasa yang telah terjadi beberapa hari kebelakang, jiwa dan raganya mungkin agak terguncang.

"Tak biasa hyung minta dijemput, mobilmu rusak hyung?" Seungkwan menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo hanya menggeleng tanpa membuka mata sedikitpun, wajah hyungnya itu terlihat lelah.

"Sepertinya kita langsung ke kantor," ucap final Seungkwan setelah lama mendapati Wonwoo yang tidak menjawab.

Mobil sedan yang sudah tua itupun meluncur membelah jalanan menuju pusat perkantoran di Seoul.

.

.

"HELL YEAAAAHHHHH!"

Ctak. Bunyi botol yang berciuman langsung dengan kepala Soonyoung. Cukup keras hingga Wonwoo yang mendengarnya ikut meringis.

"Tutup mulutmu bodoh!" ucap pelaku pemukulan, tidak peduli dengan wajah kesakitan Soonyoung.

"Ini kekerasan dalam rumah tangga ––eh kantor maksudku. Bagaimana jika kepalaku cidera? Atau hilang ingatan?" Soonyoung meraba kepalanya sendiri.

" _OH NO!_ sepertinya ini akan bengkak. Aku tidak tampan lagi, _sayang_ kemari beri aku pelukan agar ketampananku kembali!" yang lebih kecil menghindar dengan gesit hingga akhirnya Soonyoung hanya bisa memeluk udara kosong, bibirnya cemberut.

"Ckckck bodohpun dipelihara!" membuat Soonyoung yang mendengarnya tambah manyun.

Namanya Lee Jihoon, lelaki kecil yang barusan mengumpat pada kekasihnya sendiri –read:Soonyoung– Wonwoo jarang bertemu dengannya, mungkin hanya sesekali jika mereka ada project bersama. Jihoon itu manusia super sibuk berkebalikan dengan Soonyoung yang manusia sok sibuk di kantor. Wonwoo pun heran kenapa keduanya bisa memilih bersama.

Kata Soonyoung, ia dan Jihoon memiliki banyak kemiripan. Keduanya adalah pendiam yang bermulut tajam, hobi mengumpat dan memiliki dedikasi tinggi pada perusahaan yang tingginya bisa menembus langit ketujuh. Mungkin perbedaannya hanya terletak pada Soonyoung yang bisa jatuh cinta pada Jihoon tapi tak bisa sedikitpun jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo. Katanya, Jihoon itu seperti bayi macan yang butuh perlindungan sedangkan Wonwoo hanya seorang lelaki dewasa yang kurang belaian –jadinya galak– Soonyoung tidak bisa membayangkan Wonwoo sebagai bayi macan, ia tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

"Bodoh-bodoh seperti ini tapi kau tetap cinta kan?" alis Soonyoung naik turun, membuat Jihoon menatapnya jijik tapi tidak mengelak.

"Mobilmu belum kembali?" itu Jihoon, mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Wonwoo yang sejak tadi hanya sibuk menonton. Jihoon tahu, karena Wonwoo menceritakan semuanya pada Soonyoung tempo hari walaupun dengan sedikit paksaan.

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahu, "Seperti yang kalian lihat!" Ia menuntun keduanya menuju pembatas gedung, melongok kebawah dan mendapati tempat biasa mobilnya terparkir masih kosong.

Ketiganya sekarang sedang berada di _Green Garden_ , sebuah lobby terbuka dalam gedung kantor yang berada di lantai 4. Biasa digunakan untuk melepas penat dari rutinitas kerja, taman hijau terbuka dengan konsep natural. Terdapat banyak tempat duduk, _bean bag_ dan pohon-pohon hijau mulai dari yang asli hingga yang hijau buatan. Beruntung _Green Garden_ sedang sepi sehingga teriakan Soonyoung yang tadi tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

Wonwoo membuang napas kasar, fakta bahwa mobilnya belum kembali berarti Mingyu juga tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak malam itu. Tanpa kabar sedikitpun –Wonwoo pun enggan mencari tahu– dan Wonwoo merasa hidupnya kembali damai. Kembali seperti sedia kala sebelum bertemu dengan penyanyi satu itu. Tidak ada wajah menyebalkan yang sialnya sangat tampan itu, tak ada senyuman Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo menahan napas dan tidak ada obrolan _cheesy_ yang sudah lama tidak Wonwoo dengar.

Ia tidak merindukan Mingyu, tidak sama sekali. Tidak mencari lelaki itu. Ia tidak dengan sengaja menyalakan TV dan berharap ada berita tentang grup _hiphop_ barang sebentar di layar. Ia hanya menyalakan TV untuk mengecek _channel_ cuaca. Wonwoo juga tidak dengan sengaja membuka kembali akun media sosialnya untuk melihat gosip terbaru, Ia hanya membuka akun itu untuk mengisi waktu luang, melihat kabar teman-temannya. Iapun tidak dengan sengaja mencari tahu jadwal _Highlite_ pada Seungkwan, ia hanya bertanya progres kegiatan syuting ambassador artist mereka dan mendapat fakta bahwa Seungkwan sedang bekerja keras menyamakan jadwal dengan semua artis termasuk didalamnya _Highlite_ yang sedang promosi single. Promosi single baru berarti tawaran panggung dimana-mana, promosi diseluruh channel tv dan program show yang padat.

 _Highlite sibuk_

 _Mingyu sedang sibuk_

 _Mingyu tentu saja tidak akan datang padanya._

"Sepertinya Mingyu tertarik padamu," ucap Jihoon membuat Wonwoo hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Tertarik? Tertarik dalam artian main-main baru kupercaya," jawab Wonwoo remeh. "Dia itu artis jika kau lupa," ingatnya pada Jihoon. "Dan pembual."

Jihoon yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

"Tapi kalian terlihat bagus saat bersama," imbuh Soonyoung yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Wonwoo. Manusia satu itu penyebab Wonwoo harus berurusan dengan Kim Mingyu, jika tidak ada kencan buta hari itu ia tak akan mengenal dan masuk ke dalam pusaran hidup seorang artis pembual seperti Mingyu.

"Hah? Bagus? Terlalu banyak hal buruk yang mengikuti kemanapun Mingyu berada," maksud Wonwoo adalah Mingyu dan kehidupan keartisannya, baik didepan maupun dibelakang kamera dan jangan lupakan juga pengikut setia Mingyu yang beringas.

"Cih katakan saja kau yang terlalu pengecut untuk keluar dari sangkarmu!" Soonyoung mungkin cukup jengah dengan Wonwoo. Ia tak mau sahabatnya itu menjomblo seumur hidup, setidaknya Soonyoung punya firasat bagus pada Mingyu. Hidup Wonwoo terlalu tenang seperti air di danau dan kedatangan Mingyu yang seperti air terjun akan membuat hidup Wonwoo lebih berwarna. Lebih menantang tepatnya.

Wonwoo sudah siap menoyor Soonyoung ketika Jihoon tiba-tiba berucap, "Kau bisa membaliknya Wonwoo!"

Keduanya mematung dan menatap penuh tanya pada Jihoon.

"Dilihat dari sisi manapun, posisi Mingyu yang lebih berisiko dibanding dirimu. Sekarang katakan, jika kalian bersama apa yang akan kau dapat?"

"Tidak mungkin uang karena aku sudah memilikinya," Wonwoo tampak berfikir. "Partner tidur mungkin?"

"Semuanya!" Jihoon membuka suaranya. "Kau akan mendapatkan semuanya, mulai dari pekerjaan Mingyu, karir, popularitasnya, masa depan, uang dan yang pasti Mingyu sendiri. Semua kehidupan Mingyu akan dipertaruhkan jika ia memilih bersamamu. Sedangkan Wonwoo apa yang akan kau pertaruhkan? Tidak ada. Jika hubungan kalian terendus publikpun tidak akan berdampak pada pekerjaanmu. Kau masih bisa berkarir dan melanjutkan hidup seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Mingyu?"

Wonwoo tampak mencerna pelan-pelan.

"Bayangkan kehidupan seseorang berada dalam genggamanmu!"

Sedikit jahat tapi hati Wonwoo membenarkan setiap perkataan Jihoon. "Kau melupakan penggemar Mingyu yang selalu siap menjadi tameng dan membunuhku jika menyentuh idol mereka."

Jihoon hanya tertawa, menyesap kopinya dan tersenyum manis. "Jika orang yang dijadikan raja oleh mereka sudah memilihmu, memang mereka bisa apa? Lagipula tidak pernah ada kasus pembunuhan hanya karena seseorang mengencani seorang idol."

Itu benar dan Wonwoo baru menyadarinya. Mungkin itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa Mingyu membual di skandalnya kemarin. Karirnya terancam, tidak hanya dirinya sendiri tapi karir teman segrupnya juga terancam. Maka sudah dapat dipastikan semua ciuman yang telah mereka lakukan, setiap kata-kata manis yang terucap dari bibir Mingyu adalah bualan belaka.

 _Tidak mungkin seorang Kim Mingyu yang sedang bersinar mempertaruhkan masa depan karirnya hanya untuk manusia biasa seperti Jeon Wonwoo, seseorang yang bahkan tidak sengaja ia temui di kencan buta._

 _Kim Mingyu sudah pasti hanya main-main._

.

.

 **From : Soonyoung**

 **Kami akan segera menyusul.**

 **Nikmatilah pulau Jeju walaupun aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang tanpa kami disana** ; **)**

Wonwoo melempar ponsel ke sofa besar yang berada di ruang tengah, tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membalas pesan tidak penting dari Soonyoung. Tangannya mulai berbenah, sebagian besar pakaian sudah masuk ke dalam koper dan tinggal hal-hal kecil yang perlu Wonwoo siapkan untuk dibawa ke Pulau Jeju.

Bukan untuk berlibur tapi untuk bekerja atau berlibur sambil bekerja lebih tepatnya.

Mulutnya bersenandung kecil dan langsung terhenti ketika suara bel pintu yang dipencet tak beraturan mengganggu pendengarannya. Melirik jam dinding dan mengernyit heran, masih ada banyak waktu sebelum sopir kantor menjemputnya ke bandara.

Bel kembali berbunyi, lebih tidak beraturan, tidak sabaran dan sangat mengganggu.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Wonwoo berucap sedikit kesal, berlari kecil hingga menggapai pintu apartemen lalu membukanya.

Lelaki itu berdiri tegap, memakai kaos hitam yang walaupun sudah berlengan pendek tetap dilipat bagian ujung seolah-olah memang disengaja untuk memamerkan otot bisep yang sudah terbentuk. Kaca mata hitam membingkai wajah yang tak asing lagi bagi Wonwoo walaupun sudah lebih dari satu minggu mereka tidak berjumpa. Rambut itu masih berwarna kecokelatan sama seperti yang terakhir kali Wonwoo lihat, bedanya sekarang rambut itu dibiarkan terurai jatuh seperti tidak terurus walaupun tetap enak dipandang. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali bau parfum yang sekarang tambah menusuk hidung Wonwoo.

"Hallo," sapanya dan langsung menerobos masuk kedalam apartemen Wonwoo. Si empunya langsung menutup pintu setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang melihat kedatangan lelaki barusan.

Wonwoo lalu berlari menuju pintu kaca penghubung ke arah balkon, mengintip keluar sebentar sebelum menutup pintu sekaligus gordennya.

"Kim Mingyu jangan sentuh apapun!" terlambat karena begitu Wonwoo berbalik ia sudah mendapati Mingyu telah berada di depan kulkas miliknya sedang meminum jus jeruk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" telisik Wonwoo.

"Minum," jawab Mingyu enteng dan mulai mendekat ke arah Wonwoo.

"Setahuku jus jeruk masih dijual bebas diluar sana!"

"Kau yakin akan pergi?" Seolah tak peduli dengan ujaran Wonwoo, Mingyu ganti bertanya ketika melihat koper Wonwoo sudah tertata rapi di ruang tengah.

"Kenapa aku harus tidak yakin?" Wonwoo balik bertanya.

"Seungkwan bilang tim baru berangkat 3 hari lagi."

"Ada yang harus kuurus disana."

Mingyu berdeham pelan seolah mengerti, mengambil pouch kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari tumpukan barang Wonwoo. Membukanya dan menemukan peralatan mandi lengkap dengan alat pencukur pria. "Kau bawa obatmu? Vitamin?" Tapi Wonwoo hanya bergeming tak menjawab. "Seungkwan bilang kau sempat demam beberapa hari lalu."

Seungkwan lagi, Seungkwan lagi. Tak heran Mingyu bisa mengetahui semuanya bahkan demam yang menyerangnya tempo hari. Ternyata Seungkwan punya andil besar dalam penyebaran informasi mengenai dirinya.

"Jika saja seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab mengembalikan mobilku mungkin aku tidak akan kehujanan dan terserang demam setelahnya," Wonwoo berucap sinis membuat Mingyu sedikit membola mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku sudah menyu––" suara getaran telepon menginterupsi obrolan mereka berdua. Mingyu dengan segera menjawab panggilan yang berasal dari managernya.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat, mengambil alih pouch dari tangan Mingyu dan merapikannya kembali. Mingyu masih sibuk dengan panggilan telepon, Wonwoo tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya kata 'tidak becus', 'mobil', 'kembali' dan 'pergi' yang ia dengar. Mungkin Mingyu bicara terlalu cepat –karena ia seorang rapper– atau otak Wonwoo yang terlalu lamban dalam hal menguping.

Arah pandang Mingyu menembus lurus kedalam mata Wonwoo walaupun mulutnya sibuk berbicara dua arah dengan orang ditelefon, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa berpura-pura sibuk memandang ke arah lain asal tidak ke wajah Mingyu.

"Seharusnya mobilmu sudah kembali seminggu yang lalu, tapi seseorang lupa dengan tugas yang kuberikan," Mingyu berujar setelah menutup telefonnya. "Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Sore nanti."

"Tidak akan sempat," Mingyu memotong cepat, memijat pelipisnya sebentar dan membuang napas kasar, garis wajahnya mengeras seolah ditarik untuk berfikir keras. "Kami ada konser di Jepang, pesawat setengah jam lagi."

Wonwoo tidak merespon, hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mingyu. Ia tidak meminta informasi barusan, tapi Mingyu memberinya dengan sukarela entah untuk maksud apa. Dilihatnya Mingyu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong sakunya, sedikit terburu dan hampir membuat benda itu terjatuh.

"Vitamin ini tidak dijual bebas diluar sana, kau hanya bisa mendapatkannya dari Kim Mingyu dan harganya sangat mahal. Bersyukurlah karena aku memberinya dengan sukarela," Mingyu meletakkan botol kecil berisi vitamin di atas meja lalu berjalan tergesa menuju pintu.

"Yaak, aku tak––"

"Tapi aku memaksa," seolah-olah tahu Wonwoo akan menolak, Mingyu memberikan jawaban cepat.

Wonwoo menatap nanar botol kecil itu lalu beralih pada pemiliknya yang lama, Mingyu sudah hampir mencapai pintu. Lelaki itu terlihat terburu-buru, makanya sejak tadi bewajah tidak santai. Memberondong Wonwoo dengan banyak pertanyaan seolah-olah pertanyaan tersebut sudah dipersiapkan terlebih dahulu. Wonwoo bergerak cepat mengejarnya. "Kau akan pergi?"

Tubuh Mingyu berhenti tiba-tiba, beruntung Wonwoo memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga dapat mengerem tubuhnya sendiri tepat sebelum bertubrukan dengan punggung Mingyu. Mingyu berbalik ke arahnya, "Kau tak ingin aku pergi?"

Menggeleng pelan, "Justru aku ingin membukakan pintu jika kau mau pergi."

Mingyu tertawa kecil, menampilkan taring yang sialnya menjadi daya tarik yang membuat Wonwoo terpesona. "Jika kau yang meminta, aku bisa memilih tinggal."

Wonwoo menggeleng heboh. "Tidak, ada ratusan orang yang telah menunggumu di Jepang," usirnya halus. Wonwoo menunggu respon Mingyu tapi yang ditunggu tidak memberikan respon apapun. Mingyu hanya menatap lekat pada Wonwoo, menatap dari atas rambut hingga ujung kaki dan berhenti lama di bagian bawah. Kaki Wonwoo bergerak gusar.

"A..apa ada yang salah?" Wonwoo tergagap. Menelisik penampilannya, baju hitamnya masih oke dan celana jeans pendeknya sudah terpasang rapi. Resleting tentu saja sudah tertutup, sebenarnya tinggal memakai sepatu dan ia sudah siap menuju bandara. Tapi kenapa Mingyu menatapnya seperti itu?

Mingyu menggeleng sebentar dan membuang napas gusar, bergerak cepat melepas masker hitam yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya dan langsung memakaikannya di wajah Wonwoo, tidak peduli dengan tatapan kaget yang dilayangkan pria yang lebih kecil. Sebelum Wonwoo sempat protes, Mingyu sudah membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukan yang sangat erat. Terlalu erat hingga Wonwoo kesulitan bergerak.

Tangan kirinya mengangkat salah satu kaki Wonwoo hingga hampir melingkar di pinggangnya, mengelus kaki berbalut celana pendek yang tadi sempat membuatnya kurang fokus. "Kau tidak mencukurnya?"

Suara Mingyu dalam dan terdengar pas ditelinganya, "Kau pikir aku wanita?" jawab Wonwoo masih terdengar walaupun teredam dibalik masker.

Mingyu tertawa pelan tepat di samping telinga Wonwoo, tangan kirinya masih setia mengelus pergelangan kaki Wonwoo yang ditumbuhi bulu cukup lebat yang sialnya malah terlihat sangat seksi dimata Mingyu. Tangan itu bergerak konstan semakin naik ke atas hingga menemukan bongkahan padat milik Wonwoo, Mingyu meremasnya dan semakin menariknya mendekat membuat Wonwoo terpekik pelan karena sesuatu saling bergesekan di bagian bawah mereka. Mingyu meremasnya kembali, membuat gerakan berulang hingga gesekan itu kembali terjadi. Memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi menggelegar yang membuat napasnya semakin memberat, sedangkan Wonwoo disampingnya hanya melenguh sangat pelan –hampir tidak terdengar– dengan tangan yang mencengkeram erat bahu Mingyu.

"Jika aku egois, mungkin konser di Jepang akan dibatalkan dan kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari ruangan ini." Wonwoo mendengarnya dengan jelas, napas Mingyu yang memburu dan suara Mingyu yang lebih berat dari biasanya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seolah-olah berlomba dengan jantung orang yang sedang memeluknya ini. Tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin, dan napasnya memendek.

Pelukan itu terlepas membuat hawa dingin kembali masuk menyusup diantara keduanya, Mingyu masih setia memandang Wonwoo sembari menetralkan napas. Membawa bibirnya mengecup dahi yang lebih pendek, tidak lama karena ia sudah merasakan getaran ponsel di saku celananya. Waktunya sudah habis dan jika ia tak segera pergi, mungkin Seungcheol akan dengan sukarela mendobrak pintu yang ada dibelakangnya ini.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Mingyu gantian mengecup bibir Wonwoo yang tertutup masker miliknya. "Jangan mengelak jika aku selalu kembali padamu."

Dan Mingyu benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih mematung menatap pintu yang barusan tertutup. Tangannya bergerak pelan memegang masker hitam milik Mingyu yang ia pakai, terlalu dekat dan terlalu jelas tercium wangi lipbalm yang dipakai Mingyu. Matanya memejam, menghirup panjang wangi masker tersebut dan tergelak karena sensasi yang timbul seperti dicium oleh Mingyu secara tidak langsung. Lututnya melemas.

Kim Mingyu sialan.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka si tua Park memiliki store di mall kita," wanita itu menggerutu. "Sial sekali harus berurusan dengan tua bangka tukang perintah sepertinya."

Mobil itu tetap melaju konstan di jalanan kota Jeju, sang sopir sepertinya tidak terlalu mempedulikan gerutuan wanita paling senior yang ada di dalam mobil. Rombongan itu baru selesai mengadakan pertemuan dengan seluruh pemilik store membahas pembukaan Diamond Plaza yang akan segera dilaksanakan.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" si wanita ular alias bos Wonwoo bertanya.

"80%, turunkan aku di depan plaza. Akan kupastikan semua selesai sebelum rombongan dari Seoul datang besok malam."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum puas dan memberikan intruksi pada sopir di depannya. Mobil berhenti tepat di sebuah shopping mall terbesar yang ada di Pulau Jeju.

 _Diamond Plaza_

Mall dengan desain futuristic tersebut kini tampil lebih cantik dengan semua banner-banner besar yang telah dipasang bergambarkan wajah para artist yang menjadi ambassador tempat tersebut. Selayaknya seorang Princess yang dikelilingi oleh pria-pria tampan.

"Aku mengandalkanmu Jeon Wonwoo," mobil itupun melaju meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri berdiri di depan bangunan Plaza.

Masih belum terlalu ramai, pikir Wonwoo. Berita tentang kedatangan para artis telah menyebar akan tetapi para penggemar belum banyak yang berkumpul di depan mall. Hanya beberapa anak yang tampak mampir setelah pulang sekolah dan beberapa remaja menunggu dengan setia hingga larut malam. Tidak sebrutal yang pernah ia lihat di Seoul. Mungkin Jeju memang lebih damai daripada orang-orang yang ada di Seoul.

Wonwoo membenarkan letak tas ransel miliknya, berjalan pelan menuju lorong samping gedung yang akan mengantarnya langsung menuju aula Mall. Ruang terbatas yang hanya bisa diakses oleh orang dalam dan Wonwoo menjadi salah satu pemegang akses jalan tersebut. Lorong panjang yang kedepannya akan menjadi jalan akses umum ketika opening sudah dilakukan, Wonwoo mulai melangkah.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap bayangan tak asing didepannya, tepat di depan pintu masuk aula. Walaupun tubuh itu terbalut mantel panjang. Wonwoo tahu pasti siapa dibalik kacamata dan masker hitam itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sampai di tempat ini besok malam, Kim Mingyu-ssi?"

Mingyu hanya tertawa pelan, melepas masker dan kacamata menampilkan wajah tanpa cacat miliknya. "Kau tak senang melihatku lebih cepat dari jadwal _babe_?" Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. "Untuk membayar semua penderitaan yang kau timbulkan selama aku berada di Jepang."

"Aku tak melakukan apapun," sanggah Wonwoo.

Tangan itu membelai pipi Wonwoo, mengelusnya lembut. "Kau tak tau seberapa inginnya aku menahanmu waktu itu? Mengurungmu dan melanjutkan apa yang telah kita mulai saat itu?" jemari Mingyu berpindah membelai bibir lembut Wonwoo. Tatapan itu masih sama, tatapan memuja yang kadang membuat Wonwoo sedikit berharap. "Wajahmu, tak lelahkah berlarian di otakku?"

Wonwoo yang mendengarnya mulai menyeringai kecil. Sudah dimulai.

Tangan Wonwoo meraih jemari Mingyu yang ada diwajahnya, menggenggam lembut dan membawa jemari panjang itu menuju bibirnya. Mengecupnya lembut, "Aku tak pernah kemana-mana, kau saja yang tak bisa menangkapku."

Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan Mingyu sama sekali tak bisa membaca raut wajah Wonwoo. Menatap jemarinya yang barusan dikecup oleh yang lebih kecil, "Jika aku menangkapmu, kau tak akan pernah kulepaskan."

"Tak masalah,'' tantang Wonwoo. Ia sedikit berjinjit menarik kerah mantel Mingyu agar wajah itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya, mempertemukan kedua belah bibir itu dalam sebuah lumatan kecil. Mingyu memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menggigit bibir bawah Wonwoo. Demi dewa Jeruk yang ada di Pulau Jeju, ia sangat merindukan bibir yang tengah melumatnya ini.

Mingyu masih bisa merasakannya, walaupun keduanya masih terhanyut dalam ciuman panjang tapi Mingyu sempat melirik ketika tangan Wonwoo menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam saku mantelnya, melirik sebentar dan cukup terkejut ketika menyadari benda yang diselipkan Wonwoo adalah sebuah kunci hotel. Ia pun menyeringai di tengah pagutan kecil yang Wonwoo berikan. Tidak sia-sia juga ia langsung terbang ke Pulau Jeju, mengabaikan member lain yang memilih langsung pulang ke Seoul.

" _Catch me if you can boy_ ," ucap Wonwoo tepat di depan bibir Mingyu. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya, melepas Mingyu dan mulai berjalan menjauh menuju pintu masuk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Terpatri senyum penuh arti di wajah Wonwoo, tatapannya jatuh ke telapak tangan miliknya sendiri dan senyumannya semakin mengembang.

 _Jika semua ini hanya sebuah permainan bagi Mingyu, setidaknya Wonwoo juga harus menikmati permainan tersebut. Bukankah tak ada yang ia pertaruhkan disini? Karena dunia milik Mingyu lah yang akan goyah jika terjadi sesuatu pada hubungan mereka._

 _Iya kan?_

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

IM BAACCK  
Oh tuhan, udah setahun lebih ga nulis lagi. Ada banyak hal yang berubah dan lupa kalo dulu pernah tulis cerita ini. Terharu banget ternyata masih ada yang nunggu, bahagia akutu TT.

Feel cerita masih sama ga? Bener2 setahun lebih ga nulis jadi agak grogi kemarin. Agak lupa story linenya jadi mungkin agak aneh nantinya.

Walaupun sudah lama ga kemari but Im still in love with Meanie.

Selamat menimati, semoga sukaa luvv


End file.
